Inconceivable
by Betherick1985
Summary: Summary: When Tony goes to a Naval medical facility for a sleep study, he gets much more than he bargained for. This is an MPREG fic, but not slash. Tony-centric, but a team-fic! Set between the end of Season 7, and Season 8. Contains Season 7 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

"**Inconceivable"- An NCIS Fan-Fic**

**Summary: When Tony goes to a Naval medical facility for a sleep study, he gets ****much**** more than he bargained for. This is an MPREG fic, but not slash. Tony-centric, but a team-fic! Sort of AU. Set between the end of Season 7, and Season 8. Will contain spoilers of Season 7.**

**Rating: T (for all the squicky, medical stuff)**

**Characters: Tony D. (But all of the major "NCIS" players are in this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I sure wish I did!**

**Chapter 1**

"**I have to say, I couldn't have picked a better time to get this done," Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo said, as slung his backpack over his shoulder.**

"**Remind us again why you're spending four days at Bethesda?" Special Agent Timothy McGee asked, as he did the same.**

"**For the last few weeks, I've had trouble sleeping," Tony reminded the younger agent. "I want to find out why."**

"**Well, I for one hope you get the necessary treatment," Agent Ziva David told her co-worker. "But you really have to stay there that long?"**

" '**Fraid so," Tony replied. "Like I said, it's a good thing work has been quiet lately.**

"**We'll be fine without you, DiNozzo," Special Agent-In-Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs assured. "You just take care of business."**

"**I will, Boss," Tony said. "When I come back, I will be the picture of perfect health."**

"**At least physical health," Tim whispered to Ziva. "Still not sure about the mental health part." She let out a quiet chuckle.**

"**I heard that!" Tony exclaimed. "Whatever, get your little jokes in now." He headed toward the elevator. "See you in a few days, **_**mis amigos**_**."**

"**Special Agent DiNozzo?" A blond-haired woman came into the waiting room where Tony was sitting.**

"**That would be me," Tony replied. "You must be Dr. Krause." He stood up, and shook her hand.**

"**You can call me Bridget, if you wish," she suggested.**

"**Anthony," he said. "You're doing my sleep study, huh?"**

"**I am," she said. "Come with me, so I can get some basics on you."**

"**Sure," he agreed, as he followed her down the hall.**

"**So, first we'll do your height and weight," she told him, and motioned to the scale along the wall. "Hop up here."**

**Tony stepped up onto the scale, and she maneuvered the indicators. "One hundred and seventy-one pounds," she stated. "And, your height is… seventy-four inches tall."**

"**Six-foot, two inches," he said. "I'm half an inch taller than what I thought I was."**

**Dr. Krause smiled. "We're going to do your blood pressure next, and make sure all is well in that arena."**

"**Sure," he said as he followed her to a nearby exam room. Tony sat down, and Dr. Krause wrapped the cuff on his arm, and started squeezing the bulb. He winced as it became tighter, but let out a sigh of relief when she released it. **

"**One-twenty over eighty," Dr. Krause said. "Right on target." Tony grinned. "Now, if you would, can you go to the second room on the right, and please provide a urine sample in the container in the bathroom. Then, you can put on the pajamas laying on the bed. I'll be in shortly."**

"**Sure thing," he replied.**

**Tony was sitting on the bed in his room, wearing a pair of standard- issue blue pajamas from Bethesda. He was thinking about the last time he had worn them- he nearly died from **_**Y. Pestis**_**; the pneumonic plague. Hopefully, he thought to himself, he would not meet the same fate. **_**They're just monitoring me while I sleep**_**, he thought to himself. **_**What could happen to me?**_

**Dr. Krause tapped on the door. "Anthony, are you decent?"**

"**Yeah," he replied.**

**She stuck her head in. "Just checking. So, now I am going to attach these electrodes to different places on your body. This will take a few minutes, and I apologize in advance if you're ticklish. **

**Tony chuckled. "DiNozzo's aren't ticklish, Dr. Krause."**

**She shrugged as she began to wire him up. "I have to say that to everyone, Anthony." He simply smiled, and sat still as she attached each electrode. "Okay, so you're all set. I'm going to turn on all these channels, and have them start recording."**

"**I thought you had to observe me," Tony said with a mischievous glint in his eye. **

"**I will be," she assured him, "from the room next door. Surely you're familiar with two-way mirrors, Agent DiNozzo."**

"**I thought I was supposed to stare at myself to fall asleep," he retorted.**

**She smiled, grabbed his sample, and turned toward the door. "Have a good night, Anthony."**

"**Night, doc."**

"**Hey, babe," a young man clad in blue scrubs whispered, coming into the observation room well past midnight.**

"**Hey, Dr. Avery," Dr. Krause replied as he sat down next to her.**

"**Who's your subject this evening?" he wanted to know.**

"**This is Anthony DiNozzo," she said. "He's an NCIS agent."**

"**I remember him, Bridge," Tate told her. "I was a corpsman when he was treated for the plague here a few years back."**

"**No kidding," she said. "Well, he's here because he's been having trouble sleeping the past few weeks.**

"**Do you think it's something serious?" he asked.**

"**No," she answered. "It's mild Delayed Sleep Phase Syndrome. He's often up late in the evenings, and simply has trouble falling asleep." She looked over at him. "How's your shift been going, Tate?"**

"**It's pretty slow," he replied. "I've only delivered three babies tonight."**

"**What about your other project?" Dr. Krause wanted to know. "Find any good candidates?"**

"**Actually," he said, "I'm intrigued by your NCIS agent here. I've been thinking about using a male patient this time."**

"**Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow. **

"**It's the next step," he insisted. "Risky, for sure…"**

"**But if your project succeeds, you'll be famous," she exclaimed. "I was just thinking about that while I was looking over Anthony's physical. He's perfectly average in every way."**

"**I like your thinking," he said with a smile. "Mind if I go ahead, and get that set up?"**

"**Go for it," she replied.**

"**Thanks, wifey," he said as he stood up.**

**She giggled. "Goodnight, hubby."**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 2**

**A/N: Wow! I am blown away by all the alerts, reviews, and everyone who added "Inconceivable" to their favorites! Thank you from the bottom of my "NCIS"- lovin' heart! Here's the next chapter, which means things are going to get, well, complicated for Tony. Enjoy!**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

"**Good afternoon, Anthony," Dr. Bridget Krause greeted the young NCIS agent as she entered his room. "Did you have a good night?"**

**Agent DiNozzo, not missing a beat, replied, "You tell me, Doc."**

**She smiled, and looked down at her charts. "Yes, well… all of the data looks normal, but…"**

"**But?" Tony repeated.**

"**I want to run some more tests on you," she told him. "However, I have to sedate you for them."**

"**I don't mind," he said. "Whatever you think will help me." He winked at her.**

"**Great," she replied. "I do need you to take this, first." She held up a small vial of clear liquid. **

"**What's that?" he wanted to know.**

"**It's called Avertol," Dr. Krause explained. "It's a medication that will aid the procedure about to be done."**

"**Okay," Tony said nervously.**

"**You just need to relax, and take this," she assured. "The procedure will only take a few minutes." She held the vial out toward him. The Senior Field Agent took it, and swallowed the contents.**

"**Ugh, it tastes pretty nasty," he muttered.**

"**Sorry about that," she said, making a note of it on her chart. "Next, I'm going to start an IV, to give you the sedative. After a few minutes, you should be out like a light."**

"**Sedate away, Dr. Krause," he told her with a smile, as she stuck the needle into his arm.**

*****_***Twenty Minutes Later****_

**Tony laid on the bed, motionless, eyes closed. Dr. Krause motioned for her husband, Dr. Avery, to come into the room.**

"**So far, so good?" he asked his wife.**

"**Yes," she replied. "But you don't have a lot time. You have it ready?"**

**He held up a syringe. "Right here."**

"**I swabbed alcohol on this spot," she said, indicating a spot on Tony's abdomen. "Ready?"**

"**Ready as I'll ever be," he said as he plunged the syringe into Tony's abdomen, and released its contents into his body. "International notoriety, here we come."**

"**Well," Bridget said with a chuckle, "In about nine months."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Tony slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight coming into his window. He suddenly realized that he had been sedated the night before. "Was I really out that long?" he asked himself as he sat up in the bed.**

**Dr. Krause was sitting a chair directly across from him, smiling. "You were, Anthony."**

"**How'd I do during the procedure?" he asked.**

"**Very well," she answered. "You're a model patient."**

"**Can this model patient have some breakfast?" he wanted to know.**

"**Sure," she said, "But I need to get some blood and urine samples first."**

**He let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on, Doc. I haven't eaten since yesterday- that's a long time for a DiNozzo."**

_**Wow,**_** the pretty blonde doctor thought to herself, **_**He sure is moody this morning. That's a very encouraging sign.**_** "Samples first, Anthony," she ordered. "Then food." She stood up, and motioned for him to follow her.**

"**Fine," he muttered, sounding more like his boss than himself.**

**Later that evening, Dr. Krause attached the electrodes once more to track his sleep patterns. "This be exactly the same as your first night here," she explained, "Except you'll be taking the Avertol again."**

"**Awesome," Tony replied sarcastically.**

"**Actually, we added flavoring to make it easier to swallow," she informed him. "Tell me what you think."**

**Tony cautiously took the vial, and swallowed the contents. His eyes widened with surprise. "Lime flavor," he said with a grin. "I like it."**

"**Great," Dr. Krause replied, and made a note on his chart. "Have a good night, Anthony."**

"**I'll try." **

**It was nearly two in the morning when Dr. Avery joined his wife in the observation room, as she monitored Tony.**

"**I have the results of the little procedure we did," he said, removing his surgical cap.**

**Her gaze drifted up to his face. "And?"**

**He broke into a huge grin. "It was a success… Anthony's pregnant!"**

**She jumped up excitedly, and wrapped her husband in a tight hug. "Sweet!"**

"**We are off and running, Bridge," he exclaimed. "Now, we just have to make sure he doesn't do anything to screw this up."**

"**Leave it to me, Tate," she assured him.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Tony stretched and groaned after he had changed into the set of work clothes he had brought with him. He heard a knock on his door. "Anthony?" Dr. Krause's voice called out.**

"**Come on in," he replied, zipping his overnight bag closed.**

"**Congratulations, Tony," she exclaimed. "Your sleep study is complete."**

"**Thank the Lord," he said. "I'll be glad to get back to work."**

"**I bet," she said. "There are a few things I need to inform you of, though, before we release you."**

"**I knew it couldn't be that easy," he remarked.**

"**I was able to diagnose you with a condition called Mild Delayed Sleep Phase Syndrome," she explained. "You're often up late in the evenings, and simply have trouble falling asleep. Fortunately, for you, the Avertol should help you out."**

"**Great," he replied. **

"**Unfortunately," she continued, "there are a few, uh, unpleasant side effects."**

"**Which are?"**

"**Nausea, slight headaches and fatigue, and mood swings," she told him as made a face. "But please, make sure you take it every night. And, try to take it easy at work.**

"**I will," he replied obediently.**

"**This is an eight- week supply," she said, handing him a black case, "and a reminder for a follow-up appointment at the end of that eight weeks."**

"**Got it, Doc," he said, as he exited the hospital room. "See you in eight weeks."**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 3**

**A/N: Funny how this story gets more alerts, reviews, and adds every time I post a chapter! I'm not complaining though- writing this has been fun for me. Now it's time for Tony to find out what the heck is happening to him! Enjoy!**

_***8 weeks along***_

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo took in a couple deep breaths as he straightened himself up. Every time, for the past few weeks, that the team had gone to investigate a crime scene that included a dead body, he had thrown up at the scene. On this day, they were in Rock Creek Park, and he had fortunately made it to a nearby garbage can. "Man, this sucks," he muttered, as his co-workers came towards him.**

"**Tony?" Agent Ziva David called out. "Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine," he replied grouchily.**

"**Are you sure?" Special Agent Timothy McGee said. "You've been throwing up a lot lately- you certain it's not the flu?"**

"**What, are you keeping track?" Tony snapped.**

"**No, but I have," Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard replied, as he zipped up the body bag. "You, my dear boy, have thrown up multiple times a week for the past eight weeks."**

"**I told you, Ducky, it's a side effect of the sleep medicine I'm taking," Tony explained, yet again, to the medical examiner.**

"**It does seem excessive, though," Ducky's assistant, Jimmy Palmer, said.**

"**Add to that the mood swings you've been having," McGee noted.**

"**And the headaches you kvetch about," Ziva added.**

**Tony let out an exasperated sigh. He knew they were right about the past eight weeks- something about him just seemed **_**off.**_** "Well, I have a follow-up appointment with Dr. Krause, the sleep specialist. I'll ask her if the dosage can be adjusted, or something."**

"**Sounds like a good idea, DiNozzo," Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs told his senior field agent. "Let's pack it up," he ordered his team.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

"**Hello, Anthony," Dr. Krause cheerfully greeted the senior field agent as he walked toward her. Her smile faded when she saw how confused and upset he looked.**

"**What did you do to me?" he demanded to know. "And don't tell me it's just the medicine."**

**She let out a sigh- he figured out something was up. However, he didn't know the specifics. "Follow me," she ordered as she headed down a deserted hallway. She pushed open the door to an empty exam room. "Sit, please."**

**Tony sat, and looked up at the pretty blonde, arms folded.**

"**I'll be right back," she told him. "And then, we'll explain everything."**

_**We?**_** Tony thought to himself as he looked around the room. A lone machine caught his attention- it looked nothing like the monitors Dr. Krause used during the sleep study. He wasn't entirely sure, but Tony thought it looked like an ultrasound machine. The door was suddenly pushed open, and Dr. Krause entered, with a black-haired man slightly younger than Tony behind her. **

"**Anthony," she said nervously, "This is Dr. Tate Avery. He has been helping me with your, uh, case."**

**Tony glared at the man, and realized why the name sounded familiar. "Avery… Avertol. The medicine I've been taking is your creation?" he asked.**

"**Yes, it is," Dr. Avery replied.**

"**And, what type of doctor are you?" he wanted to know.**

"**Well," Dr. Avery began hesitantly, "I'm an obstetrician, and I selected you for an experiment I've been working on…"**

**Tony's green eyes widened at the mention of the word "obstetrician". "Hold the phone… isn't that a doctor that delivers babies?" he wondered aloud.**

"**Yes," Dr. Avery replied, "As I was about to explain, I have been working on an experiment for the past couple of years. A medication that will help women that are unable to have children maintain a full-term pregnancy."**

**The pieces started to come together in Tony's mind- the extra "tests", the throwing up, the mood swings. It all made sense now, but to even say what he was thinking would be ridiculous. "Are you… are you saying that I'm pregnant?" Tony finally asked.**

"**That is correct," Dr. Krause finally spoke up. "You're eight weeks along today."**

**Tony stood up. "You're serious?"**

"**We can prove it to you," Dr. Avery insisted.**

**Tony did his best Gibbs' glare at the hazel-eyed doctor. "Please do."**

"**Lay down on this exam table, if you would," Dr. Avery said, as he turned on the ultrasound machine.**

"**Gladly," Tony replied sarcastically. "I have to ask, Doc, why did you pick me, and not a woman?"**

"**Because, it hasn't been approved for any 'official' trials yet," Dr. Avery answered. "As strange as it may sound, it'll be easier to keep this under wraps, than a traditional patient. Pull up your shirt, please."**

**Tony rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Dr. Avery twisted the cap off of a tube. "Heads up, Anthony," he warned, "this will be cold." He squeezed a clear gel onto the Italian's stomach, and placed the transducer on top of the gel, and began to move it around. **

"**There it is," Dr. Avery exclaimed, once the image became clear on the screen. "There's the baby."**

"**Whoa," Tony whispered. "Freaky."**

"**If you think that's freaky, listen to this," Dr. Krause said, and flicked a switch on the machine. Suddenly, a quick **_**thwack, thwack, thwack**_** sound filled the room. "That, Agent DiNozzo, is the heartbeat."**

**As much as Tony wanted to be upset- heck, pissed off at these two for doing this to him, he couldn't take his eyes off the image on the screen. "So, now what?" he wanted to know.**

"**Well, now that you know, we are going to give you a few options," Dr. Avery said, turning off the machine.**

"**Options? What do you mean?" Tony asked.**

"**Well, we have enough data to prove that the experiment is a success," Dr. Avery explained. "If you wish, you can quit taking the Avertol, stop the experiment, and let Mother Nature take its course."**

**Tony raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"**

"**Meaning," Dr. Krause said, "the fetus would be aborted, naturally."**

"**Or, you can stick with it, and have this child next March," Dr. Avery countered.**

"**We can either adopt the baby out, or you can raise him or her," Dr. Krause added. "Once you make a decision, though, we have to make a plan of action."**

"**And fast," Dr. Avery finished. "But it's up to you, Anthony. What do you want to do?"**

**Tony sat up, and looked down to the floor as he once again folded his arms. The ball was in his court, so to speak, but he needed time to think about his next move.**

**Noticing how deep in thought he was, Dr. Krause spoke up. "You know, if you would like to stay here overnight, and think about your decision, that's totally fine."**

**Tony looked up at the two young physicians. "Actually, I'd like that," he told them. "Can I give my boss a call, and let him know I'll be coming in late tomorrow?"**

"**Of course," Dr. Avery replied, and motioned to his wife. "Why don't we get a room set up for him?"**

**She nodded, and followed him to the door. "We'll be back in a bit, Anthony."**

"**Okay," he said as he dug out his cell phone. He located Gibbs' number in address book, and hit the SEND key.**

"**Yeah, Gibbs," he answered after two rings.**

"**Hey, Boss," Tony nervously greeted the older man. "The doctor wants me to stay here overnight, so I'll be a little late coming in tomorrow, okay?"**

"**Everything okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs wanted to know.**

"**Yeah, fine," he replied. "Listen, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. 'Night, Boss."**

" '**Night, Tony," Gibbs replied.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Tony was once again wearing the standard-issue blue pajamas provided by the Bethesda staff as he laid in the bed. His suit was draped over a nearby chair, and his backpack sat on the floor. His phone sat on the nightstand, next to his nightly dose of Avertol. He had his left hand behind his head, and his right hand casually draped across his stomach. "So, you're what's been making me feel like crap, huh?" he asked the baby that was apparently growing inside him. "At least now I know the truth." **

**But now what? He'd always wanted at least one child, someday. However, finding a woman with whom to have a child, or even have a relationship proved to be difficult for the young agent. Sadly, one of the traits he inherited from his father, who changed wives like one would change socks. He thought about both of his parents for a bit, wondering what they might've done if given the same options. Even though he wasn't a practicing Catholic, and he had killed in his profession, he couldn't fathom the idea of letting the baby just… **_**die**_**. No way. Even though these were rather unusual circumstances, Tony wanted to do right by this kid. He began to think that maybe, just maybe, he could be the kind of father he wished he had had. That he would love this child and care for him or her more than anything in the world. He smiled- his mind was made up as he sat up to take his medicine.**

"**I promise, if you're a boy, I will **_**not**_** name you Anthony DiNozzo the third," Tony said to the baby. "That's just asking for trouble. Maybe the middle name," he pondered as he swallowed the contents of the vial.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 4**

**A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this, but I really enjoy the reviews I get! Even when they aren't sunshine and rainbows- the critical ones help me out, too! Just wanted you guys to know that! So, now that Tony has made his decision, he has to tell the team. Enjoy!**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo slowly opened his eyes, as sunlight streamed into his room. **

"**Good morning, Anthony," Dr. Tate Avery greeted as he stood up from the chair across from Tony's bed.**

"**How long have you been sitting there?" he asked as he sat up.**

"**Only a few minutes," the young obstetrician replied. "I see you took the Avertol… does that mean you made a decision last night?"**

"**It does," Tony said in a low voice. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. "But let me say something first."**

"**Of course," Dr. Avery said. **

"**Just because I am agreeing to participate in your experiment, does not mean that I'm okay with the way you and Dr. Krause went about it," he stated. "The fact that you lied to me and tricked me does not sit well with me," His green eyes narrowed. "At all."**

**Dr. Avery took in a breath, and stepped back.**

"**But," Tony continued, "I understand that this can help a lot of people, and I'm not going to punish the child by letting it die. Just so you know, though, you two are currently not on my list of favorite people."**

"**I… we can live with that," Dr. Avery conceded. "I'm glad that you still agreed to work with us, though."**

**Tony's face relaxed. "Well, I'm not getting any younger- figure I should have a kid while I can still enjoy it."**

**Dr. Avery smiled. "That's a good point. Now that you're on board with us, we need to put together a plan. First, your job."**

"**I'll probably have to be on light duty, right?" Tony asked.**

"**Oh, definitely," Dr. Avery told him. "Nothing remotely dangerous."**

"**That's the best part about being law enforcement," Tony said with a sigh. "But I understand."**

"**I have a plan for you, if you're willing to agree to it," Dr. Avery suggested. **

"**Shoot."**

"**Just to be on the safe side, you'll work up until the end of your twenty- fourth week," Dr. Avery explained. "From week twenty-five to week twenty-nine, you'll be on bed rest at home. Then, we will keep you at Bethesda until you deliver. It's going to be a lot of sacrifices on your end, but I feel that this is the best way for this to succeed."**

"**That's a lot of time off work," Tony said, "but I can deal with it."**

"**I'm glad," the young doctor replied, running his hand through his dark hair. "Now, there is the issue of who you are telling about this. Is your family still around?"**

**Tony folded his arms, and sighed. "My dad is, but I don't think he needs to know. He thinks I'm a nutcase anyway, so…"**

"**I understand," Dr. Avery assured him. "And your co-workers?"**

"**They have to know," Tony told him. "They **_**are**_** my family."**

"**How do you think they'll take it?" **

"**Truthfully, I have no idea," Tony answered. "Guess I'll find out when I get into work."**

"**Get your things together, and I'll get you set up with your next appointment, and another month's supply of Avertol," Dr. Avery told him as he headed toward the door.**

"**Hey, Doc?" Tony called out.**

"**Yes?" **

"**Wouldn't the rest of the staff be suspicious of me coming to see you so often?" Tony asked.**

**The young doctor raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think I have you reporting to Dr. Krause, the sleep specialist, first?"**

"**She's our cover," Tony concluded.**

"**I suppose I should also tell you that she's my wife," Dr. Avery revealed.**

"**That's helpful to know," Tony said.**

**Dr. Avery smiled. "We'd better get you going, Anthony. Don't want to make your co-workers worry."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**NCIS Director Leon Vance stepped out of the elevator, about to go up to his office, when he noticed Ducky and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer waiting near Agent DiNozzo's desk. Abby Sciuto, his Forensic Scientist, was leaning against Special Agent Gibbs' desk. Special Agent Timothy McGee was standing behind his desk, and his newest agent, Ziva David, was standing in front of hers, arms folded. No one was speaking.**

"**Is there a special meeting I'm unaware of?" Director Vance asked, taking in the sight. **

"**Tony called Gibbs from Bethesda last night, and said he was staying overnight," Abby explained. "When Gibbs asked him why, he said he'd explain in the morning."**

"**It is now the morning," Ziva stated, "so we are waiting for Tony."**

"**Well, where's Gibbs, then?" Vance asked.**

**The sound of liquid sloshing in a cup came from behind him. "Went to get coffee, Leon," Gibbs stated.**

**The elevator doors dinged open once more, and Tony stepped out. His eyes fixed upon the sight of his co-workers. "Uh, morning guys."**

"**Tony!" Abby exclaimed. "Why did you have to stay overnight at Bethesda?"**

"**I didn't have to," Tony corrected her. "I wanted to." He turned to Director Vance. "Could I use your office to talk to you guys?"**

"**Certainly," Vance replied, as the headed up the stairs. McGee couldn't help but notice that Tony wasn't bounding up the stairs as he usually did. He took the stairs slowly, as if he wanted to be extra careful. Abby and Ducky noticed, as well.**

"**What's going on?" Gibbs asked once Director Vance closed his office door.**

**Tony cleared his throat. "Well, you know how I haven't been feeling well the past few weeks?" They all nodded. "I went to my appointment at Bethesda yesterday, and was told some rather unexpected news."**

"**Oh, my gosh," Abby exclaimed. "You don't have cancer, do you?"**

"**No," Tony replied, "But there is something growing inside me."**

**They all stared at him, completely confused.**

"**The doctor that was working on my case… one of her colleagues wanted to use me in an experiment that he's been working on," Tony explained nervously. "His work is not sleep- related, though. He's an obstetrician; he's working on a medication that helps people who haven't been able to carry a child full-term to do so. He figured a man would be the least 'unable', so I was involuntarily volunteered."**

**Tony's co-workers looked at each other, trying to wrap their heads around what he'd just told them. "Are you saying that you're pregnant, Agent DiNozzo?" Vance finally spoke up.**

**He nodded. "Eight weeks along. I didn't know until yesterday, so I decided to stay overnight at the hospital, and figure out what I wanted to do."**

"**You said that they pretty much forced you into it, though," McGee said. **

"**And believe me, I let the doctor know how pissed I was that he experimented on me without my permission," Tony told the junior agent. "But, I thought about it, and realized that this can help a lot of people."**

"**So… you have agreed to continue on with the experiment?" Ziva asked him.**

"**Yes," Tony replied. "If the medication does what it's supposed to, by the middle of March, I'll be a father."**

"**It's very ambitious, Anthony," Ducky said, "But I do hope it all goes well."**

"**Uh, yeah," Jimmy added. "Congrats, Tony."**

**Abby was less guarded with her reaction. "I'm going to be an aunt!" she exclaimed, giving Tony a gentle hug.**

"**Well, when this baby comes, and people that work here that are not in this room see you, what are you going to tell them?" Ziva asked.**

"**I figured that out," Tony told the Israeli. "I'm going to tell everyone that he or she is adopted."**

"**Oh, well, then **_**mazel-tov**_**, Tony," she congratulated. "If this is what you want, I'll support you one-hundred percent."**

"**What about when you start to, you know, look pregnant?" McGee asked.**

"**I'll just say my metabolism is slowing down, and the pizza and donuts have finally caught up with me, Tim," Tony explained, smiling. His face became serious again. "Listen, you don't have to be happy that I'm doing this. You can even hate it. But, you guys have to promise me that you will keep this a secret, okay?"**

"**I'm happy for you, Tony," Abby assured the Senior Field Agent. "I promise."**

"**We promise, also," Ducky and Jimmy said.**

"**I'm still a little shocked," McGee admitted, "But I swear I won't tell anyone."**

"**My lips are, uh, sealed, yes?" Ziva asked, and Tony nodded. "Then they are sealed."**

"**I'm not sure how I feel about this yet, Agent DiNozzo," Vance stated, "But your secret's safe with me."**

"**Thank you, Director," Tony said, then looked to his right. "Boss?"**

**Gibbs let out a small sigh. "I won't say anything."**

"**Thank you guys," Tony said. "I really appreciate this."**

"**You are all dismissed," Vance ordered. "Get to work."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 5**

**A/N: So now the team knows! In the next few chapters, Tony is going to have some rather interesting experiences. Hopefully, it'll result in a fun story! Also, I hope you guys like the song Tony sings along to… I thought it suited the mood! Enjoy!**

_***16 Weeks Along***_

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was buttoning his light blue shirt, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the mirror, then looked down at his stomach. There was the smallest hint of a round tummy sticking out. He smiled. "Guess you're starting to show yourself now, aren't you, squirt?" he asked his tummy. "Abby will glad to see that," he stated as his reached for one of his designer ties.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**NCIS Agent Ziva David sat at her desk, organizing paperwork. Her fellow team member, Timothy McGee, was checking his email, and drinking his coffee. Suddenly, they heard the sound of singing coming from the elevator.**

"**Do you hear that, McGee?" Ziva asked.**

"**Yeah, I do," he replied. "Sounds like Michael Buble." They both listened as it got louder.**

"_**And somehow I know that it'll all turn out, You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out…"**_** The elevator doors opened, and Tony emerged, singing along to his iPod. **_**"And I promise you kid, I give so much more than I get, I just have met you yet."**_** He shut off his music, and pulled out the ear buds. "Good morning, my dear ninja," he greeted cheerfully.**

"**Good morning, Tony," Ziva replied.**

**Tony shrugged off his backpack, and it hit the floor with a **_**thud**_**. "Hey Tim, how are ya, man?"**

"**Um, good," McGee replied, slightly surprised by the Senior Field Agent's demeanor. "How are you, Tony? How are you feeling?"**

"**I feel awesome, McTim," Tony replied. "Why do you ask?"**

"**I believe McGee is rather taken aback by your mood," Ziva observed. "You've been miserable the last month, and you're… you're…"**

"**Radiant," Tim finished, then asked in a low voice, "You're in your second trimester, right?"**

"**Sixteen weeks today," Tony whispered.**

"**That explains it," Ziva said. "I did some research last night, and I remember reading that the sickness is pretty much over, and you should be feeling much better."**

"**Come to think it, Tony, you do have a certain glow about you," McGee added. **

"**I guess I do," Tony concluded. "You guys can make all the 'feminine glow' jokes you want, I can handle it."**

"**Oh, we will," Ziva said with a mischievous grin.**

"**I'm just glad you're not puking anymore," Tim said.**

"**That makes two of us, McGee," NCIS Lead Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said as he walked towards his desk. "Morning, DiNozzo."**

"**Morning, Boss," Tony greeted his superior. "And that makes three of us."**

"**There's a dead sailor in Takoma Park," Gibbs ordered. "Gear up."**

"**My appointment's in an hour," Tony said. "I'll stay back, and work the desk when I get back here."**

"**Sounds good," Gibbs said. "McGee, David, let's roll."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

"**Good morning, Anthony," Dr. Krause greeted the green-eyed agent. "How are you feeling today?"**

"**Good," Tony replied, as she led him back through the abandoned wings of Bethesda. **

"**Glad to hear it," she said as they walked into the exam. "Up on the scale, please."**

"**Sure thing." Tony stepped up, and Dr. Krause calculated his weight. "One hundred and seventy-five pounds," she stated. "You've gained four pounds."**

"**Well, that's good, right?" Tony asked nervously. "I'm supposed to gain weight, aren't I?"**

"**Oh, yes," Dr. Krause assured him. "You're right where you're supposed to be."**

"**That's a relief," Tony said.**

"**Have a seat on the exam table," she ordered, "so I can take your blood pressure."**

**Tony obediently sat up on the exam table, and she placed the cuff on his arm. She squeezed the bulb until it registered. "Okay, so your blood pressure is one thirty over eighty-five. A little high, but I wager it's because I made you nervous a few minutes ago. Just lay back, and Dr. Avery will be in shortly."**

**Tony nodded, and she left. He let out a sigh, and folded his arms across his chest. As he waited for Dr. Avery to come into the exam room, he suddenly felt a weird, fluttering sensation in his abdomen. He quickly put his hand to his abdomen, and waited to see if it would happen again. There it was again- it felt like something was moving in there. "Whoa," Tony said to himself. "That was wild."**

"**What was wild?" Dr. Avery asked, startling the young agent.**

"**Jeez, Doc!" Tony exclaimed as he quickly moved his hand. "Did you take lessons on speaking up on people from my boss?"**

"**Since I don't know your boss, I would say no," Dr. Avery replied. "Again I ask, what was wild?"**

"**I was sitting here, waiting for you, right," Tony began to explain, "And I feel this weird sort of fluttering in my gut."**

"**Oh?" Dr. Avery asked. "And you've never felt anything like it before?"**

"**Nope," Tony answered. "Do you think it could be the baby?"**

"**Well, it's not uncommon to feel movement around the sixteenth week," Dr. Avery explained. "But, let's examine you, and find out if he or she is actually moving. Unbutton your shirt."**

**Tony did as he was told while Dr. Avery turned on the ultrasound machine. "Let's see what we've got going on here." He squeezed gel onto Tony, abdomen, and started the ultrasound. "Well, according to your chart, you've gained four pounds, which is good, and your blood pressure's been good. Dr. Krause didn't mean to make you nervous. There it is." He pointed to the amorphous image on the screen. **

**Tony raised his head so he could see. "Awesome."**

"**This area that looks like a string of pearls," Dr. Avery explained, "that's the spine. There's the head, and a hand… yeah, it's moving all right."**

"**Can you tell what it is?" Tony asked.**

"**Not yet," Dr, Avery answered. "In a couple of weeks. Did you want to know, Anthony?"**

**The young Italian had thought long about this. Despite the fact that he enjoyed sharing the most inane details of his existence with his co-workers, he had decided that this was something special enough to remain a mystery. "No, I think I'll keep it as a surprise, Doc. It's just strange referring to the baby as an 'it'. I enjoy calling the baby 'squirt', though."**

"**There you go," Dr. Avery said as he wiped off the gel. "A lot of my patients come up with nicknames for their unborn children. Everything looks good, Anthony- dare I say even normal."**

"**Yeah," Tony replied as he buttoned his shirt closed, "Except I'm acting in the roles of both the mom and dad." He sat up. "Can I ask you something, Doc?"**

"**Yeah, shoot."**

"**Obviously, the sperm came from me," Tony stated. "But, where did the egg come from?"**

"**Well," Dr. Avery began, "I have had female Naval and Marine officers anonymously donate to my research. I tried to match up a donor that had similar features to yours."**

"**Meaning?" Tony wondered aloud.**

"**Meaning that the woman that donated the egg had brown hair, green eyes, and is taller than average," Dr. Avery said. "It cuts down on genetic anomalies."**

"**What else can you tell me about her?" Tony wanted to know.**

"**I can tell you that she's a Marine corporal, in her late 20's," Dr. Avery told him. "That's all I can tell you, though."**

"**That's okay," Tony said as he sat up. "I was just curious."**

"**I'm really pleased with how you're progressing, Anthony," Dr. Avery said. "I shouldn't have to see you for another month." Tony nodded. "I'm going to set up another month's supply of Avertol, and I'll send you on your way." Dr. Avery reached over at the sonogram machine, and pulled away a dark sheet. "Here's a photo of the little squirt, as you say- your baby's first photo."**

"**Great," Tony said.**

"**I'll be right back," Dr. Avery assured him, and stepped out of the room.**

**Tony held up the photo, squinted at it, and then lowered it to his tummy. "What do you think, squirt?" he asked. "You think the doc got your good side?" He tucked the photo inside his jacket. "The gang will be excited to see this," he said to himself as he stood up.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 6**

**A/N: Twenty-three reviews so far for this story… and way more alerts and favorite adds! I'm honestly surprised by the reaction I've been getting- you guys rule! This chapter includes one of my personal favorite things of NCIS… some good ol' fashioned Papa Gibbs! He'll being helping our expectant parent in an interesting way! And, since today is Michael Weatherly's (Tony) birthday, I thought I'd celebrate by making this a long chapter! Enjoy!**

*****_**19 weeks along***_

"**Thanks for helping me out with Ensign Matthews' personal effects, Tony," NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto said.**

"_**No problema,"**_** NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo replied, as he leaned against her desk. "So, what do have, Abby?"**

"**Well, his hard drive had some interesting stuff," Abby told him. "I found some encrypted files that I've started to try and crack, and I'm tracing his most recent emails, to see if there's anything hinky."**

"**Right," Tony replied half- heartedly.**

"**You can go through his cell phone records, and see what you can find there," Abby suggested. "Since McGee's out in the field."**

**Tony didn't say anything, so Abby tried to bait him.**

"**I know you're not as good as him, not as fast, but you'll have to do," Abby concluded with a sigh.**

"**Wait, what?" Tony exclaimed, confused.**

"**You okay?" Abby asked him.**

"**Yeah, it's just the baby kicking," Tony admitted, his right hand grazing his growing tummy.**

"**Just? **_**Just?**_**" Abby exclaimed. "Can I feel it, Tony? Please?"**

"**Oh, yeah, sure," Tony said. He moved away from the desk, and came over to her chair. "Just put your hand on my stomach, and the squirt will do the rest."**

**Abby did as she was told, and frowned. "I don't feel anything."**

"**Talking to it sometimes helps," he suggested.**

**She smiled. "Hey squirt," she greeted Tony's tummy. "I'm your Aunt Abby. Well, I'm not Tony's sister- he's an only child. But, I've known him for a long time, and I'm excited to meet you. He is, too." **_**Pow! **_**She felt a kick under her hand. "Hey!"**

"**Pretty cool, huh?" Tony said, smiling.**

"**Hey Abby, I have some blood samples that Dr. Mallard wants you to run…" Jimmy Palmer, Dr. Donald Mallard's assistant paused, and looked at his co-workers. "Am I interrupting?"**

"**Nope," Abby replied. "Tony was just letting me feel the baby kick."**

"**Oh, wow," Jimmy said. "Uh, Tony, this may sound weird, but…would you mind…"**

"**Go for it," Tony told him.**

**The bespectacled assistant nervously placed his hand in the spot Abby's had just vacated. "Should I try talking to him or her?" Immediately after asking, Jimmy could feel a kick. "Guess not. That was pretty crazy."**

"**Mr. Palmer, how long does it take to run samples to…" a Scottish-accented voice started to ask. Ducky looked at the scene in front on him. "Oh, my. Is everything all right, Anthony?"**

"**All is well, Ducky," Tony assured the older man. "Palmer wanted to feel the baby, so I let him. You want a turn?"**

"**If you don't mind," Ducky replied as he sat in Abby's chair. "Let's see here." He put his hand where everyone had, and waited. "Come on, little one. Don't you want to say hello?" **

"**What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs barked, as Special Agent Timothy McGee and Agent Ziva David followed behind him. **

"**Uh, hey Boss," Tony greeted nervously. "I was, uh, letting them feel the baby kick."**

"**Oh, and there it is!" Ducky exclaimed.**

"**Really?" Ziva asked. "Do you think maybe I could…"**

"**Sure," Tony said. "Come on over. You too, Tim."**

**Tim raised an eyebrow at the Senior Agent, and chuckled. "Okay, Tony."**

"**Boss, you want a turn?" Tony asked.**

"**No, I'm good," Gibbs replied. "I'll watch the door."**

**Abby, Palmer, and Ducky moved to make room for Ziva and McGee.**

"**Wow," Ziva said as she stood up. "That was… miraculous, in a bizarre kind of way."**

"**Freaky," Tim agreed, "but very cool. How often does… that happen?"**

"**Oh, pretty much all the time," Tony said. "After a while, you get used to it."**

"**Now that you've had your baby break," Gibbs said in a deadpan voice, "What do you got, Abs?"**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

_***21 weeks along***_

**It was a cool Thursday night in early November, and Tony was attempting to sort through boxes that had been relegated to the spare room in his apartment. He thought that if he was able to clear out the room, it could be used for the baby. He started digging through one of the boxes, when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.**

"**Anthony? It's Dr. Avery," the young obstetrician replied. "I'm sorry to bother you so late."**

"**Not a problem," Tony assured him. "What's up?"**

"**I just received a phone call from a corpsman friend of mine in Afghanistan," he explained. "He called to let me know that a patient of mine was killed in action earlier today. Her name is- was- Corporal Jacqueline Manning."**

**Tony had a feeling as to why Dr. Avery was sharing this news with him, but decided to let the younger man continue talking. "I can tell you now that Corporal Manning was the anonymous egg donor; she's your child's biological mother. I'm sorry, Anthony."**

**Tony let out a sigh, and said, "Thank you, Doc. I appreciate you letting me know."**

"**Sure thing, Anthony," Dr. Avery said. "I'll see you in a couple weeks, okay?"**

"**Okay," Tony replied solemnly.**

"**Take care of yourself."**

"**I will. 'Bye, Doc." Tony snapped his phone shut. He was experiencing a barrage of mixed emotions; he was sad, upset, shocked, annoyed, and slightly distraught. He had thought that someday, maybe, he would try and find her. Not necessarily for his own benefit, but for his child's. Now that would never happen. He needed to talk to someone, and get all these feelings out. They wouldn't have to talk back- just listen. He stood up, and headed toward the door. There was a place where the front door was always unlocked, and the basement light was always on, and that's where he was headed.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Gibbs was down in his basement, sandpaper in one hand, a beer in the other. He was smoothing a piece of wood when he heard lumbering footsteps cross the first floor, headed toward the basement door.**

"**DiNozzo, what brings you here this late?" he called out. **

"**How did you know… never mind," Tony said as stopped halfway down the steps. "Boss, I need someone to talk to, and I decided you were the best choice."**

"**Well, thanks… I guess," Gibbs said. "Come on down."**

"**Actually, can we talk upstairs?" Tony asked. "All this sawdust and these paint thinner fumes aren't such a great thing for me to breathe in these days."**

"**Sure," Gibbs replied, and headed up the stairs. "You want something to drink?" he asked the younger man.**

"**I don't think bourbon or beer would be wise, in my delicate condition," he replied with a grin.**

"**Iced tea, then," Gibbs said. "Figured I'd have something on hand for you if you came by."**

"**Thanks, Boss," Tony said, as he settled into the couch. Gibbs came in moments later, and sat down next to his Senior Field Agent.**

"**So, what's on your mind?" Gibbs asked. "Is everything okay?"**

"**Well, yes and no," Tony answered. "I mean, I'm fine, and the baby's fine, but I received a phone call earlier tonight from Dr. Avery- he's the one handling my current condition."**

**Gibbs nodded, and Tony went on. "He called to let me know that a Corporal Jacqueline Manning was killed in Afghanistan earlier today. Turns out Corporal Manning is the anonymous donor that helped create… well, this." He motioned to his growing abdomen. "She is- was the biological mother. She's dead, and I'm not entirely sure how I should feel about that. I mean, I should feel something, right? Because of this kid, I'm permanently connected to her, right? Actually, I was thinking about going to find her someday."**

"**And tell her what, exactly?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the younger man. **

"**I didn't get that far yet," Tony admitted sheepishly. "All I know is that now this kid is my sole responsibility. If something should happen to me…"**

"**Don't even think about that," Gibbs told him. "Just get through the next- what, nineteen weeks?"**

"**Yeah," Tony said. "I'm twenty-one weeks and two days. I'm over halfway there." He folded his arms, and sighed. "You know, this is the first I've actually spoken to you since this whole thing happened. I mean, outside of work."**

"**So?" **

"**So, I've been meaning to ask you, Boss… what is your honest opinion about what I'm doing?" Tony nervously asked.**

"**At first, I thought you were insane," Gibbs said. "Part of me still thinks you are. But, after what I've seen you experience with your dad, I get it. You want a chance to do better."**

"**Exactly," Tony replied. "But I'm scared to death."**

"**Ah, that's normal," Gibbs assured him.**

"**Can I ask you something, as a friend?" Tony wanted to know.**

"**Shoot, Tony."**

"**Well, Jethro… what went through your mind before Kelly was born?" Tony asked.**

"**I was as scared as you are," Gibbs admitted. "Never really been around kids before. But, the second I saw her, I fell in love."**

"**Do you… do you think I'll be a good dad?" Tony wondered aloud.**

"**I think that you'll be the best dad you can be," Gibbs told him. "Just in the time you told us, until now, I've seen you grow a lot."**

"**Yeah," he chuckled as he patted his tummy. "Thanks for noticing, Boss."**

"**Not what I meant, DiNozzo," he scolded. "I meant that I've seen you mature a lot. Your primary concern is no longer you- it's the child. There's a change happening with you, and I believe it's for the better."**

"**Thanks, Boss," Tony said. "To hear you say that means the world to me." He muttered under his breath and shifted on the couch.**

"**You okay, Tony?" Gibbs asked.**

"**I'm fine," Tony replied. "Just being kicked a lot is all. I swear, I think I have a future Mia Hamm or Landon Donovan on my hands."**

"**I'm guessing those are soccer players?" Gibbs guessed.**

"**Yeah, they are," Tony replied. "Jeez, Boss, do you watch any sports?"**

**Gibbs gave him a slight smile. "I'd slap you if you weren't pregnant."**

"**Good to know this kid is good for something," Tony quipped. "Everyone else got to feel the baby kick- you want a turn?"**

"**Aw, hell," Gibbs said. "Why not?"**

"**Okay," Tony said as he unzipped the hooded sweatshirt he'd been wearing. "So, just put your hand on my stomach, and wait a little bit."**

"**Anywhere?"**

"**Well, probably more to the left," Tony suggested. "That seems to be the favorite spot tonight." **

**Gibbs did as he was told, and couldn't feel anything. "I got nothing, DiNozzo."**

"**Try talking to it," Tony said. "It worked for Abs and Ducky."**

"**Hey," Gibbs said, leaning in closer. "I bet you don't like being 'it', do you?" He looked up at Tony when he felt a kick. "I guess that's a yes."**

"**Well, I want to be surprised," Tony explained. "Boss?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You can move your hand now," Tony said. "This is getting awkward."**

**Gibbs moved away, and stood up. "Right. You need a hand?"**

**Tony extended his hand, and Gibbs pulled him up from the couch. "Thanks, Boss. It's weird… I had really good balance before, but now I feel like a Weeble. I wobble, but I haven't fallen down. Yet."**

"**Shannon was the same way," Gibbs said. "Wait until you get bigger."**

"**I'll be on bed rest by then," Tony told the silver-haired agent. "Speaking of which, that's where I should be heading." He headed toward the door, then turned around. "Thank you, Jethro. For listening, for supporting me… hell, even the iced tea. I owe you."**

"**Anytime, Anthony," Gibbs assured him. "Just don't name the kid Jethro if it's a boy."**

"**Wasn't planning on it," Tony replied. "See you tomorrow, Boss."**

" '**Night."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 7**

**A/N: This is officially my most-reviewed "NCIS" fan-fic… and I have you guys to thank! All of you that have reviewed and alerted- you're awesome! *hugs* Time for a new chapter- Tony has an interesting interaction with Director Vance! Enjoy!**

_***25 weeks along***_

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo carefully flipped a piece of chicken on his grill pan. He was a week into his five-week stint of bed rest, or as he called it, "house arrest", before he would be sent to Bethesda on a more strict regimen. He had a jazz CD playing rather loudly, and almost didn't hear the knock on his door. **_**Wonder who that could be? **_**he thought to himself as he opened the door. NCIS Director Leon Vance stood at the door, still dressed in his work clothes, holding a file. He quickly glanced at Tony, who was wearing jeans, one of his numerous Ohio State shirts, and a black zip-up hoodie that was failing miserably at concealing his growing abdomen. In a bizarre way, Vance was reminded of when his wife, Jackie, was pregnant with their first child. **

"**Director Vance," Tony greeted the director in a surprised tone of voice. "Hi. What brings you here this evening?"**

"**Well, Anthony, I have something for you," Vance said. "May I come in?"**

"**Oh, sure," Tony said, as he pulled open the door, and turned down the volume on the stereo. "Can I take your jacket?"**

"**No thanks," Vance replied. "I don't plan on staying long." He sniffed the air. "Am I interrupting?"**

"**No," Tony replied. "I was just making myself some dinner. You said you had something for me?"**

"**Yes," Vance replied, handing Tony the file. "Thought I'd save you a trip to the office."**

**Tony opened it up, and read the bold print at the top. " 'Application for Retirement.' Retirement?" Tony repeated. "You think I'm going to retire, Director?"**

"**I had assumed you would leave the agency after the child was born," Vance said. **

**Tony raised an eyebrow. "There are people that work at NCIS that have children. You, in fact, have two."**

"**But, I have a wife, Agent DiNozzo," Vance said sternly. "You're doing this by yourself."**

"**So, what, you don't think I can do both?" Tony asked, tossing the file onto the coffee table.**

"**That's not what I said," Vance replied.**

"**You were insinuating it," Tony countered. "I think we both know what you want to happen."**

"**Please tell me," Vance said sarcastically, "Since you seem so adept at reading minds."**

"**You want me out of NCIS," Tony stated. "You've been trying to figure out a way to do it, and then this happened. You saw an opportunity, and decided to seize it." **

"**That is ridiculous, and you know it," Vance shot back. "You're getting entirely too emotional." Vance blinked, and stepped back. "Whoa."**

" '**Whoa' what, Director?" Tony said, looking confused.**

"**This reminds me of a conversation I had with Jackie before Kayla was born," Vance told the young Italian. Tony motioned for him to sit on the couch, and did the same.**

"**Listen," Tony began, "Maybe I am emotional. As you just said, it comes with the territory, right? I don't like being told what I can and can't do."**

"**Obviously," Vance said. "I wasn't trying to insinuate that I wanted you to quit NCIS."**

"**Really?" Tony asked. "I'd always assumed…"**

"**Well, you what they say about assumptions, don't you?" Vance said. "I admit, at first I thought you screwed the pooch in L.A. However, I know now that you were only following Director Shepard's orders. She thought, and Agent Gibbs thinks of you as a highly capable agent. After the ordeal with Rivkin, and then rescuing Ziva in Somalia, I'm starting to get it now."**

"**Really?" Tony said. "Wow, I really do feel like a donkey's butt." Vance looked at him, confused. "It's a Ziva-ism."**

"**Oh," Vance replied, and stood up. "Honestly, Anthony, all I wanted to do was show you the options you have after the birth. That's all."**

**Tony let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I got so upset, Director. I shouldn't be stressing myself out like this- clearly, it's the hormones." **

**Director Vance smiled. "I understand. I wasn't exactly helping the situation. Did you… did you have an idea of what you wanted to do after your kid is born?"**

"**I actually have a plan," Tony said.**

"**Even better. Let's hear it, then."**

"**I mentioned to a buddy of mine from Baltimore P.D. that I would have a child soon," Tony explained. " As far as he knows, I'm adopting one. I told him that I was planning on taking an extended leave from NCIS- six months to a year. After that, I would plan on going back to work. My buddy has a daughter that just graduated from college, and is looking for a job. I've known her since her dad transferred, when she was twelve. She's a very responsible girl, and she's already said she'd be happy to work as a nanny for me."**

"**That, actually, is a very well thought out plan," Vance said. "I'm impressed." **

"**Thanks," Tony replied, then looked down. "There's something I should tell you, Director."**

"**What's that?"**

"**I have to be honest here. When I see you talking to your wife, or your kids on the phone, and all the pictures of them in your office, I used to get jealous," Tony explained. "A part of me always wanted that."**

**Director Vance raised an eyebrow. "No kidding," he replied. "That's awfully big of you to admit that."**

**Tony chuckled, his right hand settling on his stomach. "And getting bigger."**

"**At least you'll be halfway there, soon," Vance said, picking up his jacket. "Having a kid, I mean. I'd better get going."**

"**Listen," Tony said, "I feel horrible about getting so upset with you. Would you like to stay for dinner?"**

"**I couldn't impose," Vance said, but glanced toward the small kitchen. "What are you having?"**

**Tony smiled. "Grilled lemon-pepper chicken breasts with oven-roasted asparagus and cherry tomatoes."**

"**I'll call Jackie," Vance decided. He stepped into the small foyer while Tony grabbed a second plate and set of silverware. Vance entered the dining area as Tony was dishing out the food. "I had no idea you could cook, DiNozzo."**

"**I don't do it very often," Tony admitted. "But, Abby and Ziva have been on me lately about eating healthier, so I promised I'd cut back on the takeout and junk food."**

"**That's very wise," Vance said. "Why don't you sit, and I'll grab you something to drink."**

"**Uh, thanks Director," Tony replied, somewhat surprised. "I'll have some of the iced tea in the fridge. Has anyone asked where I've gone?"**

"**A few people," Vance answered as he came back with two glasses of tea.**

"**What do you tell them?"**

"**I told them you're on a deep-cover assignment," Vance explained, "And it's indefinite leave."**

"**I appreciate that," Tony told the African-American. "I'm glad you decided to stay for dinner, Leon."**

"**I am, too, Anthony," Vance replied, and took a bite of chicken. "Your food is pretty good, too."**

"**Thanks."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 8**

**A/N: Yes, Virginia, there is a human side to Vance! Lol Didn't see that coming, did you? It's time for a little holiday cheer for our dad-to-be. I know it's a little short, but enjoy!**

_***27 weeks along***_

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sighed as he snapped his phone shut. It was Christmas Eve, and he had tried to call his co-workers, and see if any of them would come over. He knew Director Vance, Jimmy Palmer, and Special Agent Gibbs were out of town, so he hadn't called them. However, he couldn't believe not one of them that was still around- Abby, Tim, Ducky, and Ziva- had even answered their phones. With the remote in one hand, and a bowl of caramel popcorn in the other, he settled in to watch "It's A Wonderful Life", as he did every year. **

"**I can't believe none of them picked up," he said to himself, then looked down at his growing abdomen. "Guess it's just you and me, squirt. 'It's A Wonderful Life' is one of the few DiNozzo family traditions I plan on passing on to you, so get used to it." He smiled a half-smile, and pressed "play".**

**About twenty minutes into the movie, Tony heard noise outside his door- voices whispering. He paused the movie, carefully stood up, and walked toward the door.**

"**Are you sure you can get the door open?" Abby asked Ziva, as she struggled with the bags in each arm.**

"**Of course," the pretty Israeli replied. "It is what I'm trained to do." **

"**Why didn't you just ask Tony if we could visit him?" McGee asked, holding a large box under his arm.**

**Abby looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Because I wanted to surprise him, silly!"**

"**What if he isn't home?" McGee pressed on.**

"**Where would he go?" Ducky said. "He goes into Bethesda in a couple of days."**

**The door clicked open. "Hey, that was fast," Abby told Ziva. **

"**It wasn't me," Ziva replied. "I do not even have my lock pick out yet."**

**The door opened, and Tony was treated to the sight of his co-workers crouched down in front of the doorway. "What the heck?" he exclaimed.**

**The four of them sheepishly stood up straight. "Uh, Merry Christmas, my dear boy!" Ducky greeted him, with a nervous chuckle.**

"**I tried to call you guys," Tony said, folding his arms. "What gives?"**

"**Well," Abby began, "we wanted to surprise you…"**

"**You certainly did that," he told her. "Get in here."**

**The four guests stepped into the lobby, accompanied by numerous boxes and bags. **

"**What's all this stuff?" Tony wanted to know.**

"**Well, we figured you hadn't decorated for Christmas in your current condition, so we decided we would do it," Tim explained.**

"**And, what is a Christmas tree without presents, yes?" Ziva added.**

"**You guys brought me presents?" Tony asked, his smile widening. **

"**Well, they're for the baby, but I guess they're for you, too," Abby said.**

"**I'm guessing this was all your idea, Abs?"**

**Ducky, Tim, and Ziva nodded.**

"**Well, I…," Tony paused. He cleared his throat, and looked at them. "I don't know what to say."**

"**Don't say anything, Anthony," Ducky told him. "Just sit back down, and let us take care of all of this."**

**Tony did as he was told, and watched his friends unload boxes of decorations, including a tree, and decorate his living room. "Anyone want some caramel popcorn?"**

"**In a bit," McGee said. About an hour later, Tony's apartment was transformed into a winter wonderland. Abby and Ziva sat on the couch, sandwiching Tony, Ducky sat on an overstuffed recliner, and McGee sat in an armchair opposite Ducky. **

"**Now, you guys said you have presents?" Tony asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye.**

"**We sure do," Abby said, handing Tony an envelope. "This is from the boss."**

**Tony opened it, and pulled out a note. " 'I'm in Pennsylvania with my dad, but I wanted to do something special for you'," he read. " 'While you're on bed rest at Bethesda, I'll finish the work you started on the room for the baby. Merry Christmas, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.' Wow," he exclaimed, as tears began to form. "Crap. Before this kid came along, I hardly ever cried."**

"**It's quite all right, Anthony," Ducky assured him. "Here, open mine next."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Tony had needed to stretch his legs, and headed to the kitchen to pour himself some more hot chocolate. He nearly crashed into Ziva, who was disposing of the torn paper and ribbons from the gifts. "Sorry about that," he said. **

"**It is quite alright," she assured him. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"**

"**Yes," he replied. "You guys really know how to cheer a dude up. I can't thank you enough."**

"**We were happy to participate," Ziva told him, as she tossed the garbage. She met him back in the doorway. "I'm sure you would do the same for any of us."**

**Abby called out from the couch, "Hey, you might want to look up."**

**Ziva's brown eyes and Tony's green eyes glanced up at the door frame- a green plant with white berries was hanging from a red ribbon.**

"**Mistletoe? Really, Abs," Tony chuckled, shaking his head.**

"**It's tradition," she said teasingly.**

"**Merry Christmas, Tony," Ziva said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She began to move away, and let out a laugh. "I felt that."**

"**I think the baby likes you," he said with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Ziva."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 9**

**A/N: As always, thanks SO much for the reviews and alerts! "I am hugging you all, in my mind, right now." lol In case any of you were curious, I picked out a name for baby DiNozzo when I started this story. However, just for giggles, tell me what you think I should name him or her! And, enjoy this chapter- 'cause Tony sure won't. **

_***30 weeks along***_

**There were two things in life that NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo hated- not being able to work, and hospitals. The two dislikes currently coincided in his life, being that he was on bed rest in Bethesda, awaiting the birth of his child. **

**He set down the newspaper he was reading, and tried to sit up. "God, this sucks," he muttered.**

"**Maybe a visitor would help," a voice replied from the door way. Special Agent Timothy McGee stood in the doorway, holding a flat white box in one hand, and a navy blue duffel bag in the other.**

"**Hey," he greeted the younger man. "Is that what I think it is?"**

"**Sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese," McGee answered. "Your favorite."**

"**You know, Tim, the staff here has been keeping me on a very restricted diet," he reminded him.**

"**I know," McGee replied with a mischievous smile, as set down the pizza box, and pulled a chair next to the bed. "But you deserve a treat once in a while, right?"**

"**You're an enabler, McGee," Tony said, as he grabbed a slice out of the box. "And I love you for it."**

"**If all I needed to do for you to like me is bring you food, I would've done this seven years ago," McGee deadpanned.**

"**Ouch," Tony muttered.**

"**Oh, come on," McGee said, "You know I was just teasing."**

"**No, not you," Tony explained, "My back. It's been bothering me today."**

"**It's… it's not labor, is it?" Tim nervously asked.**

"**Nah, man," Tony assured him. "Just from sitting on my butt all day. It gets so boring around here; I'm glad you stopped by."**

**Tim nodded- he and his co-workers had decided to rotate visits to Tony, until the baby was born. The only day no one visited was Thursdays, as Dr. Avery kept Tony occupied with appointments and classes. Wednesdays belonged to McGee.**

**They sat in silence, eating their slices for a few minutes. "So," Tony said, wiping his hands on a paper towel, "How's work going?"**

"**Oh, same 'ol, same 'ol," Tim replied. "Oh, I went by your place, and picked up the DVD's and clothes like you asked." He held up the duffel.**

"**Thanks," Tony replied. "I get tired of wearing these standard- issue pajamas."**

"**I'll bet."**

"**Did you happen to see the nursery while you were there?" he asked eagerly. His boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had offered to turn the spare room in Tony's apartment into a room suitable for an infant. However, the project was shrouded in mystery.**

**Tim grinned. "Yep."**

"**And?"**

"**And… I know you'll like it," his grin widened.**

"**Come on, McTease," Tony pleaded. "Tell me something about it."**

"**He started painting it," Tim stated.**

"**What colors?"**

"**Lots of colors."**

**Tony threw his paper towel at Tim, and it bounced off his forehead. "You suck, McGee."**

"**Boss wants to surprise you," Tim reminded his green-eyed co-worker. "And, I seem to remember that you don't even know what you're having."**

"**Touché, McGee," Tony reluctantly admitted. "You made your point."**

**A ring tone began to chirp, and McGee pulled his i-Phone out of his pocket. "McGee… uh-huh, sure. I'll meet you there. Bye."**

"**What's up?" Tony wanted to know.**

"**That was Gibbs," Tim explained as he stood up. "Got a dead Marine at Quantico."**

"**Guess I'll see you later," Tony said. "Take the box with you."**

"**Yeah," Tim said. "Sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you."**

"**Don't sweat it," Tony assured him. "Tell everyone I said hi."**

"**I will," he replied as turned toward the door. "Later."**

"**Later, McGee."**

_***33 weeks along***_

**NCIS Medical Examiner Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard quietly stepped into Tony's room. It was a little after seven in the morning, and Ducky saw that the younger man was still sound asleep. Tony had his head turned toward the left side, with his left arm and hand curled up near his face. His right arm was casually draped over his chest, and his right hand was laying protectively over his abdomen.**

**Ducky took the seat facing Tony, and sat down. It didn't matter to him if he was awake or asleep; he would talk to him either way. "Good morning, Anthony," he quietly greeted. "And, good morning to you, little one. You've grown rather rapidly since the last time I visited. But, that means you and your father are perfectly healthy. It won't be much longer until we meet you."**

"**Seven weeks," a voice replied from the doorway.**

**Ducky looked up, startled. "Oh, my." He straightened his glasses and looked at the dark-haired doctor. **

"**Did I scare you, Dr. Mallard?" Dr. Avery asked.**

"**Just a little," Ducky admitted. "Anthony was right in saying that you've taken lessons in surprising people from our own Agent Gibbs."**

"**I'm sorry about that, Doctor."**

"**It's quite alright," Ducky assured him. "Our father-to-be here seems to be doing well."**

"**He's a model patient," Dr. Avery said. "The experiment has exceeded my expectations."**

"**If I may," Ducky asked, "How did you decide to choose Anthony for your experiment?"**

"**I was fascinated by his previous medical history," Dr. Avery admitted. "I was a corpsman here the same time he was treated for pneumonic plague. The fact that he survived a disease from the Middle Ages had me wondering what else he could endure. I had started to think about using a male patient when Dr. Krause told me he was coming to her for a sleep study."**

"**You started the experiment without his permission, though," Ducky noted.**

"**You're very fortunate that he didn't sue you for malpractice."**

**Dr. Avery looked down. "I know. He has taken this a lot better than most people."**

"**He's a very resilient young man," Ducky said. "I hope that's a trait he passes on to this child."**

**Tony's eyelids fluttered open, and he looked at Ducky. "Hey," he muttered sleepily. "What time is it?"**

"**It's seven-thirty," the Scotsman replied.**

"**Morning, Anthony," Dr. Avery greeted. "Just came in to check on you."**

**Tony sat up, and stretched. "You came in early, Ducky."**

"**I have a busy day ahead, but I didn't want to shirk my visitation responsibilities," Ducky insisted.**

"**Aw, I would've understood," Tony assured him.**

**Dr. Avery pulled the printout from Tony's monitor. "Your vitals look excellent, Anthony. The baby's heart rate is one- hundred thirty-five beats per minute, which is perfect."**

"**Does that mean I can get some breakfast, Doc?" Tony asked.**

"**Right away," he replied.**

"**Dr. Avery," Ducky interrupted, "I was wondering exactly what the plan was when the baby comes. I would assume you are performing a caesarian section?"**

"**Yes," Dr. Avery answered. "However, I would like to make sure that labor occurs first, so that I know the medication has worked completely." He grinned at Tony. "I wouldn't want to deprive you of the full experience, Anthony."**

"**Oh, joy," Tony replied sarcastically. "Thanks, Doc."**

"**Well, it's about time for me to be heading to work," Ducky said, standing up. "As I said, busy day ahead."**

"**I understand," Tony told him. "Say hi to everyone for me."**

"**I need to check on my other patients, Anthony," Dr. Avery said. "I'll have breakfast sent up right away."**

"**Thanks," Tony replied as the young doctor exited the room.**

"**I'll be sure to send everyone your greetings," Ducky told the young agent. "I will see you two next Friday." He patted the Italian's left shoulder.**

" '**Bye, Ducky," Tony said with a sigh.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 10**

**A/N: It's been brought to my attention that I haven't focused very much on the legal issues surrounding what Drs. Krause and Avery have done to Tony. I have to admit, until I received a rather interesting review, I hadn't given it much thought. But, I think I've come up with something in the plot to rectify this little blunder. As always, let me know what you think!**

_***36 Weeks Along***_

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was sitting up in his hospital bed, mentally preparing himself for the task he was about to take on. Ever since he found out he was going to be a father, he had been putting this off- always the procrastinator. He had told his co-workers that "Tardy" was his middle name. Interestingly enough, that was what this whole ordeal was about- a name. Since Dr. Avery had told him earlier in the week that the baby could come anytime now, he decided he'd better come up with a name for it. Fortunately, he had reinforcements coming to assist him. He heard a knock on his door, and said, "Come in."**

**Probationary Agent Ziva David entered the room, her arms full of books and papers. "Here are the name books you wanted," she said, setting them down on his tray table. "I also have lists of suggestions from the team members."**

"**Great," he said. "Let's get started, then."**

"**I do not understand your apprehension," she said as she sat down next to him on the bed. "I thought you might be a little more excited about this."**

"**It's a big deal, Z," he replied. "What I name my kid will affect him or her for the rest of its life. Don't you ever wonder why you were named Ziva?"**

"**Sometimes," she replied. "Do you ever wonder why your father named you after himself?"**

"**Considering my history with the man," Tony told her, "All the time. Should we start with boys' names, or girls' names?"**

"**Ladies first," Ziva replied with a smile. **

"**I don't want something too popular," he told her, flipping through one of the books. "I think I'll know it when I see it, or hear it."**

"**I think something with an 'A' at the end would sound nice with 'DiNozzo'," she suggested. "Isabella?"**

"**Too popular," he said. "You know, with the 'Twilight' books and all."**

"**Kara?"**

"**I'm not feeling it," he replied. "Zara?"**

"**Sounds like 'Ziva'," she said teasingly. "Besides, that's a lot of 'Z's. Zara DiNozzo?"**

"**Yikes," he exclaimed. "Good point. Tara?"**

"**I like it," she said, "but I found one that I like better. How about Mara?"**

"**Mara?" he repeated. "Mara DiNozzo. Actually, I kind of dig it. Now we need a middle name."**

"**What about Nicole?" Ziva suggested. "Mara Nicole DiNozzo. I think it sounds good together."**

"**Mara Nicole," he repeated slowly. "I like it a lot."**

"**Do you think you are having a girl?" she asked Tony.**

"**I have no idea," he replied. "Do you?"**

"**Actually," she said nervously, "We have a bet going on amongst the team."**

"**Which is?"**

"**Well, Gibbs, Palmer, and I think you are having a boy," she explained, "And Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Vance think you're having a girl."**

"**Split right down the middle," Tony noted. "What do you win if you're right?"**

"**If Gibbs, Palmer, and I are right, the others will take us out for dinner," she told him. "And vice versa."**

"**I want in on this," he said. "I'm going to join the 'boy' team."**

"**Very well," Ziva said. "I will let everyone know. That being the case, we should pick a boys' name, yes?"**

"**Definitely," Tony agreed. "Any suggestions?"**

"**Abby had some names that she wrote down," Ziva said, rifling through the papers she brought. "Here it is. Let me see… 'Logan'?"**

"**Not liking it," Tony said. "What else has she got?"**

"**Sebastian?" **

"**Only if he were a crustacean," Tony retorted. Keep 'em coming."**

"**Tristan?" Ziva asked.**

"**Better," he admitted. "Did McGee have any suggestions?"**

"**Right here," she said, holding up the paper. "Cooper?"**

"**Cooper DiNozzo… really?" **

**Ziva made a face. "I don't like it, either. Aaron?"**

"**Aaron's not bad," Tony replied. "How many more does he have on there?"**

"**Just one," she said. "Cameron."**

"**Cameron," Tony repeated, after which he felt a kick. "Hmm."**

"**Hmm, what?" Ziva asked.**

"**When I repeated it, the baby kicked," he explained. "Cameron can go either way, you know- boy or girl. I think it could work. Cameron… Cameron Anthony DiNozzo."**

"**I have to tell you, I really like that," she admitted. **

"**Bonus points to McGee for suggesting it," Tony said, yawning. "I think I love it already."**

"**Are you getting anxious, knowing it could happen soon?" she asked, as she moved to the chair next to his bed.**

"**A little," he admitted. "I'm looking forward to meeting this little guy or girl, finally. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a few weeks- who knows?"**

**She nodded understandingly.**

"**You think I'll be a good dad?" he asked the young Israeli.**

**Ziva smiled. "I think you will, Tony. At first, I was a little worried about you, but I've begun to see a change in you. You've grown up a lot, you know, in these past thirty-six weeks." As she spoke, she could hear him snoring softly. **_**Poor Tony**_**, she thought to herself, **_**he's completely passed out. **_**She stood up to leave, but leaned over him, and whispered, "Goodnight, Tony." She kissed him lightly on the forehead. She then kissed his tummy. "And goodnight to you, Mara Nicole… or Cameron Anthony. Sleep well."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**It was the next morning, and sunlight streamed into the window, shining in Tony's face. He groaned, rolled onto his back, and opened his eyes. Drs. Krause and Avery were standing at the end of his bed, with their hands behind their backs. Startled, he sat up to greet them. "Hey, Docs. What's up?"**

"**Anthony," Dr. Avery said, "we have something to tell you."**

"**Is everything all right?" Tony asked. "I mean, is the baby okay?"**

"**The baby is fine," Dr. Krause assured him. "This is concerning us. You see," she paused, and looked over to her husband, "We were found out."**

"**Found out?" Tony repeated.**

"**Our experiment," Dr. Avery explained. "My boss found out."**

_**Crap,**_** Tony thought to himself. "How?"**

**The doctors looked at each other, and motioned toward the door. A gray-haired man in a tan Navy uniform and white lab coat entered, and stood next to Dr. Avery. "I'd begun to notice inaccuracies in the patient appointment logs. Dr. Avery had been punching out for breaks before he had your appointments. I'm Captain Darren Boyd, by the way. Head of the OB-GYN Department."**

**Tony nodded nervously. "Anthony DiNozzo." **

"**I brought him into my office yesterday, and asked what was going on," he continued. "Dr. Avery told me everything. Most importantly, how he and his wife began the experiment without your knowledge."**

"**But then they told me," Tony said, "And told me my options from that point on. After I decided, they proceeded to take care of me, and the baby."**

"**I understand that," Captain Boyd replied, "But they still broke the law, and will be severely punished for their actions."**

"**Don't worry about us," Dr. Avery told Tony. "We deserve what we're going to get."**

"**Why did you do it, anyway?" Captain Boyd asked the young physicians. "Why risk your careers?"**

"**Money, of course," Dr. Krause explained. "I had gotten in contact with a pharmaceutical company in Canada through my dad's sales company. They were willing to buy Avertol if we showed them it was successful in a trial experiment."**

"**So you used me, saying you were helping people," Tony said accusingly.**

"**It would've helped people," she said, "And we would've made a substantial profit from it, as well."**

"**I didn't know about that, Captain," Tony said, looking up at the older man. **

"**I surmised that," Captain Boyd said, walking toward the doctors. "I have Ensign Bryant waiting outside for you two, to take you into custody." He nudged them towards the door, and at that moment, Tony saw they were handcuffed. **

"**I hope I never see those two again," Tony stated angrily. "I can't believe I was so naïve."**

"**Doctors are supposed to be truthful," Captain Boyd said. "You believed what they wanted you to believe."**

"**What… what's going to happen to me now?" Tony asked. "And the baby?"**

"**Well, as I understand it, biologically and legally, the child is yours," he said. "Obviously, you wish to raise him or her."**

**Tony nodded. "That was the plan."**

"**But, I can't have you waiting around to go into labor with a child that shouldn't have been conceived in the first place," he said sadly. "The most logical thing to do, for me, would be to end the experiment immediately. Fortunately, your baby is just about full-term anyway, so… how do you feel about becoming a dad today?"**

"**Today?" Tony asked anxiously. "Really?"**

"**Really," Captain Boyd repeated with a smile. "I'll get my team ready, explain the… special nature of the situation, and you can call someone to accompany you during the surgery."**

"**Great," Tony said. **

"**My anesthesiologist will be in in about an hour to numb you up," the blue-eyed doctor said. "Better get a hold of someone quick."**

**Tony excitedly grabbed his phone, and called his boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Hey, Boss."**

"**DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted. "How are you doing?"**

"**Well, I have some good news and bad news," Tony began. "The doctors that did the experiment on me were caught."**

"**We know," Gibbs said.**

"**You do?"**

"**They were brought here, and are in our custody," Gibbs explained. "Vance is dealing with them now."**

"**I can't believe I fell for their 'oh, we just want to help people' line," Tony said. "I feel like an idiot."**

"**Don't worry about that now," Gibbs replied. "What about the baby? What's this other doctor going to do?"**

"**That's what I was calling about," Tony told him. "Can you send Ducky here, to accompany me during the delivery?"**

"**Of course," Gibbs said. "We have some paperwork here, but we will get there as soon as we can. I'll tell him right now."**

"**Thanks, Boss," Tony said. "Tell everyone I'll see them in a few hours."**

"**Good luck, Anthony."**

**Tony hung up, and looked at the date and time on his phone. "February 26th****." He looked down at his stomach, and smiled. "Guess I'll see you soon, squirt."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	11. Chapter 11

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 11**

**A/N: So, here it is, gang… the chapter you've probably been waiting for since I started this story! I decided to have some fun, and give a character in this chapter my first name. Anyway… it's baby time!**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**NCIS Medical Examiner Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard warily opened the door to his friend, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's, room. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, arms folded. "Hey Ducky," he greeted.**

"**Hello, Anthony," the older man replied. "Has the anesthesiologist come in yet?"**

"**No, not yet."**

"**You seem a little tense," Ducky noted.**

"**Tell me something," Tony asked. "Was I stupid for letting this-" he motioned to his abdomen "-happen? Was I totally naïve?"**

"**Well, Anthony," Ducky said, "I think the physicians were very good actors. They knew you would be very wary, so they worked hard to make you trust them."**

**Tony let out a sigh, and smiled. "At least one good thing will come out of this, right Duck?"**

"**Most definitely," Ducky agreed.**

**The two men heard a knock at the door. "Anthony?" A male voice called out.**

"**That's Captain Boyd," Tony explained. "My new doctor. Come on in!"**

**The gray-haired physician entered the room, pushing a tray filled with needles and assorted medical instruments. A woman wearing dark blue scrubs and glasses followed behind him. "Hello there. You must be Dr. Mallard," Captain Boyd guessed. **

"**You can call me Ducky," the Scots man replied.**

"**This is Dr. Beth Douglas, the anesthesiologist on my team," Captain Boyd explained, motioning to the young woman behind him.**

"**Anthony DiNozzo," Tony replied. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Douglas."**

"**You can call me Dr. Beth," she told him. "You're pretty huge, Anthony."**

_**Smack!**_** Captain Boyd whacked her on the back of the head, and she yelped. Ducky and Tony looked at each other, surprised. "I mean, uh, for being thirty-six weeks, you look really healthy," she quickly stated. "Sorry. My brain sometimes doesn't connect with my mouth." She looked at Captain Boyd. "Sorry, Doc."**

"**Happens to me all the time," Tony told her. "Don't sweat it."**

"**I need to prep you before I administer the spinal anesthesia," she said, as she untied his hospital gown. "Let me just wipe the spot with some iodine. Dr. Mallard, would you mind coming over in front of Anthony?"**

"**Of course, Dr. Beth."**

"**Now," she said, "it's time for the needle. It's going to pinch quite a bit."**

"**Anthony, take my hands," Ducky ordered. "Squeeze them if the needle hurts too much."**

"**Got it, Duck," Tony replied nervously.**

"**Okay, the needle's going in now," Dr. Beth explained.**

"**Holy crap!" Tony exclaimed, squeezing Ducky's hands tightly.**

"**And…," Dr. Beth said, pushing the last of the medicine in, "You're all done."**

**Ducky released his hands, and wiggled his fingers. "My heavens, Anthony, you have quite a grip."**

"**Did I hurt you, Ducky?" Tony asked in a concerned tone. "I'm sorry, I just really hate needles."**

"**It's quite all right," Ducky assured him, as Tony laid back onto the bed.**

**Captain Boyd, who had been observing silently, finally spoke. "It's going to take a half hour, forty minutes for the anesthesia to take affect. I need to prep the OR, so Beth will stay with you. Ducky, if you plan on joining me, you'll need to change into surgical scrubs."**

"**Yes, of course," Ducky replied, as the two men left the room.**

"**Seems nice," Dr. Beth said, standing by Tony's bed.**

"**Ducky? Oh yeah," Tony said. "Isn't staying with the patient usually a nurse's job?"**

"**The nurse is in the OR, starting to set things up," Dr. Beth explained. "Captain Boyd wants to keep this as low-key as possible."**

"**Understandable," Tony replied.**

"**Here, let me get this on you," she said, placing a surgical cap over his short brown hair. "There you are."**

"**My legs," Tony said. "They're starting to feel all tingly and stuff."**

"**Then my big needle worked," she said with a smile. "Won't be long now."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Dr. Douglas rolled Tony a few doors down to the operating room, where the caesarian section would be performed. "Wow, this room is really private," Tony noted.**

"**We typically use this OR when we perform surgery on a high-ranking official," Dr. Douglas explained. **

"**Like the president?" Tony asked.**

"**Or a military official, and the vice- president," she added.**

"**Nice." He looked to his left, and Ducky was dressed in scrubs, ready to go. "Guess it's about time, huh Ducky?"**

"**Almost," Ducky said. "They need to put up surgical drapes, to block your view of the procedure."**

"**Fine with me," Tony said. "I know this a joyous event and all, but I don't want to see myself getting cut open."**

"**We must also insert a catheter," Captain Boyd said."**

"**Great," Tony muttered. "At least I can't feel it."**

**While the nurse finished the insertion, Ducky's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Yes, they're about to begin… as soon as it's over, I'll let you know. Just stay in the waiting area, and I'll come find you. I'll tell him." He snapped his phone shut.**

"**Guessing that was the Boss-man?" Tony asked.**

**Ducky nodded. "Everyone except the director is in the waiting area. They all wish you a safe surgery." Tony smiled.**

"**Why don't get started," Captain Boyd said.**

"**Yes, of course," Ducky said, taking a seat next to Tony's head.**

"**I'll shut up," Tony promised.**

"**I'm starting to make the incision," Captain Boyd explained. "It's a traditional vertical incision…"**

"**No offense, Doc," Tony interrupted, "But I don't need the full play-by-play. Just let me know when you pull him or her out, okay?"**

"**I'm sorry," he replied, then looked up at Ducky. "I've never had a patient quite as vocal as Anthony."**

"**I doubt you ever will," Ducky retorted, with a grin.**

**Captain Boyd worked quietly for the next few minutes, then spoke up. "Okay, you might feel some tugging, but I promise it won't last long."**

**Tony could definitely feel it, but he knew something good was coming.**

"**Okay, we've got the baby out," Captain Boyd said. "Suction please, nurse?"**

**A few seconds later, the baby started to cry. "Congratulations, Anthony- it's a boy. Born at… eleven fifty-one am."**

"**How does he look?" Ducky asked.**

"**Very good," Dr. Douglas said, as she helped clean him up. "twenty inches long, six pounds, one ounce. He's a handsome little dude." She wrapped him up, and brought him over to Ducky and Tony. "Here he is."**

"**Wow," Tony gasped. "I can't believe he's actually here." Tears began to pool in his eyes. "It's kind of crazy, isn't it Ducky?"**

"**You made the impossible possible, Anthony," Ducky stated. "I suppose I should go out there, and tell everyone."**

"**Yeah, we don't want them breaking the door down," Dr. Douglas quipped. "Go on."**

**Ducky eased the OR door open, and looked at the five concerned faces staring back at him.**

"**Well?" Agent Gibbs finally spoke up.**

"**It's a boy," Ducky exclaimed. "Six pounds, one ounce, and twenty inches."**

"**Yay!" Abby exclaimed. "When can we see them?"**

"**In a couple hours," Ducky said. "Captain Boyd is stitching him up, then he'll be taken to Recovery. The little fellow is being checked out, but he looks healthy." "That's good to hear," McGee said, letting go of Ziva and Abby's hands.**

"**If you would excuse me, I'm going to stay with Anthony," Ducky told his co-workers. "I will let you know when he's allowed to have visitors."**

"**Thanks, Duck," Gibbs replied, as the older man went back into the OR.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Tony was settled into the recovery room, carefully cradling his son after the nurse placed him arms. Ever since the little guy made his entrance into the world, he had felt a barrage of emotions. He was overwhelmed, anxious… but most of all, he was just plain happy. Happy it was all over, happy to meet his son, and hadn't stopped smiling since those first moments.**

**Ducky stuck his head in the doorway. "Are you up for some visitors, Anthony?"**

"**You can't hold them back forever, Ducky," Tony replied. "Bring them in."**

**Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, McGee, and Palmer filed into the room, and gathered around Tony's bed.**

"**Hey," McGee said. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Good, Tim," Tony replied. "Pretty wonderful, actually."**

"**You sure are smiling a lot," Palmer observed.**

"**Well yeah, this is one of the happiest days of my life," Tony told him. "So, guys, this is my son." He traced a finger around the edge of the little boy's face.**

"**He is so adorable," Abby cooed. "What's his name going to be?"**

"**I think I'm going to name him Cameron," Tony said. "Cameron Anthony DiNozzo."**

"**I rather like it," Ducky said. "A good Scottish name."**

"**Hey, I suggested that," McGee said.**

"**It was a good suggestion, Tim," Tony said.**

"**Thanks."**

"**He looks like you," Ziva told him.**

"**I'll have to apologize to him for that," Tony quipped.**

"**Bite your tongue, Tony," Abby snapped. **

"**Just kidding," Tony said. "Maybe I'm biased, but he's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Am I wrong to think that?"**

"**You would be wrong **_**not**_** to think that," Gibbs replied.**

**A young Asian woman popped her head into the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. DiNozzo, but I have to ask your visitors to leave."**

"**We'll be back later," Abby said. "You just take care of Cameron."**

"**I will," he promised. "See you."**

"**Have a good night, Tony," McGee said. "You too, Cameron."**

"**Congratulations," Ziva and Palmer said in unison.**

"**Thanks." Everyone left the room, but Gibbs hung back.**

"**Tony?" Gibbs spoke up.**

"**Yeah, Boss?"**

**He looked to the baby, then back to Tony, and smiled. "Fatherhood looks good on you, Anthony. Congratulations."**

**Tony smiled back. "Thanks, Jethro." Gibbs turned, and exited the room. **

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	12. Chapter 12

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 12**

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to post this chapter- I've been ridiculously busy lately! It's time for baby Cameron to come home… and the remodeled room is revealed! Exciting, right? Enjoy!**

_***5 Days Old***_

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo concluded that Dorothy, of "The Wizard of Oz", was right- there's no place like home. After eight weeks of bed rest in Bethesda Naval Hospital, then another five days after little Cameron Anthony's birth, he was looking forward to coming back to his apartment. More importantly, he was excited to see what his boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had done to the spare room that would now be Cameron's.**

**The newest NCIS agent, Ziva David, had volunteered to take on the task of driving Tony and Cameron home. She was his friend and partner, after all.**

**She opened the door to Tony's room, and was greeted by the sight of Tony wearing actual clothes for the first time in weeks. He was wearing a black zip-up sweater, navy t-shirt underneath, jeans, and topped it off with a black winter coat. He was leaning over the bed, and Ziva guessed that he was bundling up Cameron for the ride home. **

"**Hey," she greeted him. "Are you guys ready?"**

"**Almost," Tony replied. "I'm just waiting for the wheelchair I **_**have**_** to ride in to exit the hospital." He made a face.**

"**Your wait's over," a young female voice called out from the doorway. "I don't make the rules, Anthony- I just enforce them. Sit."**

"**I know, Jade," he said to the Asian nurse as he sat down, "but it still sucks. Z, would you mind grabbing our bags?"**

"**Not at all," she said, holding the black duffel in her left hand, and hoisting the brown suede diaper bag over her right shoulder.**

**Jade, Ziva, Tony, and Cameron headed to the elevator, which they took down to a private patient pick- up area. A Dodge Charger was idling at the exit.**

"**Did you put the car seat in?" Tony asked Ziva.**

"**It's locked and ready," she replied.**

**Tony handed Cameron to her, and carefully stood up from the wheelchair. She handed him back, and he proceeded to strap Cameron into the car seat while Ziva loaded the bags into the trunk. He motioned for Jade to come over to the car.**

"**Did I do it right?" he asked her.**

**She peered in, and smiled. "Yes, you did." She straightened up. "I'd normally tell patients we hope to see them again, but in your case…"**

**He chuckled. "You're hoping that next time, I have a wife or girlfriend giving birth, not me." He shook her hand. "Thank you for everything, Jade."**

"**You're more than welcome, Anthony," she replied. **

**Tony closed the door, and climbed into the passenger seat next to Cameron. Ziva settled into the driver's seat, and put it into drive. Cameron began to fuss a little.**

"**Shh, it's okay," Tony said calmly. "I know Ziva can be a crazy driver, but she promised to behave herself." He turned toward the front of the car. "Right?"**

"**Right," she agreed.**

"**You promise not to drive one mile over the speed limit when Cameron's in the car?"**

"**Of course, Tony!" she replied.**

"**Just so we're clear," he said.**

**Ziva just smiled as she drove to Tony's place. It was another example of how different Tony was becoming, as a new father. She pulled in front of the building, and saw various cars belonging to the team.**

"**Gee, I wonder if everyone's inside," Tony asked sarcastically. At that moment, NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto ran out of the building. Which was no small feat, considering that she was wearing ridiculously high platform boots.**

"**Tony!" she exclaimed. "Welcome home!" She reached in to hug him, but he stopped her. **

"**Easy, Abs," he said. "My scar is still healing."**

"**Sorry, I forgot," she replied, then giving him a gentle hug. "Welcome home, Cameron!"**

"**I can't lift him when he's in the carrier," he told her with a smile. "Want to take him in?"**

"**Duh, sure I do," she said, as she unlocked the car seat.**

"**I thought everyone was coming by later," Ziva said.**

"**Well, McGee has a cold, so he didn't come, but Ducky, Gibbs, and Palmer did," Abby explained. "We brought lunch, too."**

"**In that case, I'm very glad to see you all," Tony said, as he walked into his apartment.**

"**Welcome home, Anthony," Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard greeted, shaking the younger man's hand. "How are you feeling?"**

"**A little sore, but not bad," Tony replied. "Hey, Palmer."**

"**Hey, Tony," Jimmy Palmer greeted, and looked into the infant carrier. "Hi, Cameron."**

**Tony smiled, and looked over at Gibbs. "Hey, Boss."**

"**Hey, yourself. Are you going to just stand here, or do you want to see Cameron's room?" He raised an eyebrow.**

**Tony turned down the short hallway, and opened the door to the spare room.**

**The first thing he noticed was that the utilitarian beige was gone. Instead, the room was painted a bright aqua blue, with dark chocolate brown trim at the ceiling and base boards. The crib, changing table, dresser, and rocking chair were finished with a dark brown stain. The blanket and sheets in the crib, as well as the mobile hanging above it, were decorated in a monkey and palm tree pattern. Dark brown letters spelling "Cameron" were on the wall, above the crib.**

"**Oh, my… gosh," he managed to say. "This is… wow."**

"**I think he likes it," Ducky said.**

"**Are you kidding?" Tony exclaimed. "It's so… awesome." He ran his hand across the letters. "Did you just finish these?"**

"**Yesterday," Gibbs said. "Abby and McGee helped pick out the bedding."**

**Tony looked at Abby. "Monkeys, huh? Are you suggesting that Cameron will end up being a wild child?"**

"**No, not at all," Abby assured him. "We thought the monkeys were cute, and they could be for a boy, or a girl."**

**Tony pondered that for a moment. "Well, they are cute. You guys did a really amazing job." He turned back to Gibbs. "Thank you so much."**

"**Aw hell, DiNozzo," Gibbs muttered, "You're not going to get all teary- eyed on us, are you?"**

"**I can hold it together, Boss," Tony said, then held out his arms. "How about a hug, though? You deserve one."**

**Gibbs did a slight eye roll, but stepped toward Tony, and let Tony give him a hug. "Jeez, can we eat before the food gets cold?"**

"**Sure," Tony replied, and they all headed toward the kitchen.**

_***12 Days Old***_

**A week after Tony brought Cameron home, he was finally starting to settle into a resemblance of a routine. At six in the morning, Cameron would wake up, wanting to be fed. Tony fed him, burped him, changed him, then rocked him to sleep. Tony would try and straighten up the apartment, and get dressed. At around nine- thirty, the routine would be repeated, then at one, then four-thirty, then eight, then eleven-thirty, then three. The former Senior Field Agent didn't seem to mind the sleepless nights, as he often did his best work at night.**

**It was shortly after seven in the evening, and Tony knew he had less than an hour before Cameron would wake up. He heard a knock on his door, and went to open it.**

"**Good evening, Agent DiNozzo," NCIS Director Leon Vance greeted him.**

"**Evening, Director," Tony replied. "What brings you by here?"**

"**I have some things to discuss with you," he explained. When he saw the look on the Italian's face, he gave a slight smile. "I'm hoping this visit won't mirror my previous one."**

"**The only way for us to go after that visit, is up," Tony said. "Would you like to come in?"**

"**Yes, thanks," Vance replied, and closed the door rather loudly behind him. Seconds later, crying could be heard from Cameron's room.**

"**Crap," Vance muttered. "That's my fault, Anthony."**

"**I'd better go grab him," Tony said. "Make yourself at home." Director Vance sat on the couch, and soon after Tony emerged with Cameron, who had started to calm down.**

"**I don't think you two have officially met," Tony said as he sat down. "Director Vance, this is Cameron Anthony DiNozzo. Cameron, this is Director Leon Vance, my big boss."**

**Vance leaned in and looked at Tony's son. "I have to admit, he's beautiful."**

"**Thanks," Tony replied. "I think so, too. So, what's up?"**

"**I came by to let you know that Dr. Avery is being transported to Leavenworth, and Dr. Krause is headed to the women's prison in Maryland," Vance told Tony. "They pleaded guilty to unlawful experimentation on a human subject, had their medical licenses revoked, and are spending the next twenty years in prison."**

"**Justice served, I'd say," Tony said, looking down at Cameron. "But they did give me a son, so there's a small part of me that feels like I owe 'em for that."**

"**I suppose that makes sense," Vance said. "On another matter, I need you to read and sign these." He held out a file.**

"**What are those?" Tony wanted to know.**

"**These are forms verifying that you are to be on medical leave for the next twenty- three weeks," Vance explained. "I stopped by Bethesda to have Dr. Boyd read and sign them, too."**

"**Okay," he said as he read the papers. "I hate to be blunt, but is it paid or unpaid leave?"**

"**According to Human Resources, it's full pay for the first eight weeks," Vance said. "After that, it's fifteen percent less, then after sixteen weeks, thirty percent less."**

"**Wow," Tony said. "That's a decent size chunk of pay."**

"**I know," Vance agreed, "But I promise, we'll take good care of you. Your team has assured me of that."**

"**I'm sure I'll be fine," Tony said. "Would you mind holding Cameron while I sign these?"**

"**Not at all," Vance replied. Tony handed Cameron to him, and started signing the papers. "His eyes are blue."**

"**I know," Tony said. "I figure they'll change as he gets older. We'll see if he ends up with my schizophrenic green eyes."**

"**So, he's met everyone now," Vance noted, more of a statement than question.**

**Tony sighed. "Not everyone."**

**Vance frowned. "Are you going to tell your father?"**

"**I thought about it, and he should know he has a grandson," Tony said. "I'm still not sure if I'm going to tell him how, but he should know of Cameron's existence."**

"**I think that's a wise decision," Vance said. "Who knows- he might surprise you."**

"**Wouldn't be the first time," Tony said, as Vance handed Cameron back. **

"**I need to be heading home," Vance said. He took the papers, and stood up.**

"**Sure," Tony replied. "Thanks for coming by."**

"**It's no problem," Vance replied. "I'm glad to see that you two are doing well."**

"**We're surviving," Tony said, and looked down at Cameron. "Have a good evening, Director."**

"**You too, Anthony."**

**Tony walked back over to the couch after the director left. With Cameron in his right arm, he picked up his cell phone with his left hand. He sat down, and dialed a familiar number.**

"**Hello?" Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. answered.**

"**Hey, Dad," Tony replied. "How are you?"**

"**Fine," Senior said. "And you, Junior?"**

"**Can't complain. Listen, I was wondering if you'd like come for a visit sometime." He inhaled nervously. **

"**I have some prior engagements this week," Senior replied, "But I could come down next week. Is everything okay?"**

"**Yeah, fine," Tony said. "There's someone I want you to meet."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	13. Chapter 13

"**Inconceivable"- Chapter 13**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts, as always! After this chapter, there will be an epilogue, and that will end the story- just wanted to let you all know! Tony asked Senior to visit, with the intent of introducing him to Cameron. How will Senior react? Reviews are always welcome.**

_***19 days old***_

**Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. looked around Union Station after he left the train platform. There was no sign of his son, but he did see a woman with long, dark hair that he recognized. She saw him across the concourse, and walked toward him.**

"**Good afternoon, Tony," Agent Ziva David greeted, shaking his hand. "How was your trip?"**

"**Uneventful," he replied. "Where is Junior?"**

"**He is still trying to straighten up the apartment," she answered. "May I take your bag?"**

"**Uh, sure, Ziva." He followed her to the parking lot, and to a Dodge Charger. They left the station, and headed to Tony's apartment.**

"**Ziva?"**

"**Yes, Tony?"**

"**Junior said that there's someone he wants me to meet while I'm here," he said. **

"**That is correct." She made a left turn into Tony's neighborhood.**

"**Is it a girlfriend?"**

"**I was told not to say," she explained.**

"**Have you met this person?" he asked.**

"**I have."**

"**I haven't met many of Junior's friends or girlfriends in the past," he said. "This person must have quite an effect on him."**

"**I can honestly say, Tony, that this person has changed your son for the better." Ziva parked in front of Tony's building, and they exited the car.**

"**Really?" he asked, as she knocked on the door. Nothing happened, so she knocked again. The younger DiNozzo finally opened the door. "Sorry about that," Tony said. "I was, uh… doing some last minute straightening up. How was your trip, Dad?" He smoothed his black button- down shirt.**

"**It was okay," Senior replied, extending his hand. Tony sighed, and pulled his dad into a hug. "It's good to see you."**

**Slightly stunned, Senior hugged him back. "You too." He turned to Ziva. "Are you joining us?"**

"**No," she replied. "I should be going. But, may I borrow Tony for a second?"**

"**Of course," Senior replied. "Mind if I make myself at home?"**

"**Go ahead," Tony said. "I'll be right there." He nudged the door closed, and stepped outside. "Yes, Z?"**

"**I just wanted to wish you luck with this," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. **

"**Thanks, Z."**

"**If he, how you say, flips out, I will be right outside to escort him out," she told him.**

"**I hope it doesn't come to that," Tony said, "But I'll keep that in mind." He watched her walk back to the car, and stepped back into his apartment, with a sigh.**

**Tony Sr. was standing in the living room, looking around. "This is exactly how I envisioned your apartment," he stated, "Except it's a lot cleaner."**

"**Uh, thanks, I guess," Tony replied. "Can I get you something to drink?"**

"**How about coffee?" Senior said. "The stuff on the train was vile."**

"**Sure thing." Tony filled the coffeemaker with his favorite blend, added water, and turned it on. "Have a seat, Dad."**

"**You seem nervous," Senior said as he sat down. "Is everything okay?"**

"**I have some news I want to share, Dad, and I'm not sure how you'll take it," Tony admitted.**

"**Yes, you… mentioned that there was someone you wanted me to meet," Senior noted.**

"**I did. I do. I'll go get… him." Tony jumped up, and headed to Cameron's room. **_**Him?**_** Senior thought to himself. Moments later, Tony came back into the living room, holding Cameron. **

**Senior's eyes went wide. "A kid?" **

"**My kid," Tony replied. "My son, actually." He sat down next to his dad. "Dad, I'd like you to meet your grandson, Cameron Anthony DiNozzo." He handed Cameron over to his dad.**

"**Of all the scenarios that went through my mind after you called," Senior said, "I have to admit, this one did cross my mind." He looked down at the sleepy- eyed little boy.**

"**Definitely not the way you think," Tony said.**

"**How so?"**

**Tony sighed, and began to explain. "It all started out when I went to Bethesda for a sleep study."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

"**So let me get this straight," Senior said. "The doctor in charge of the sleep study you were having done tricked you into doing her husband's experiment?"**

"**She did."**

"**And then you became pregnant?"**

"**Yup."**

"**And toward the end of the experiment, their boss found out, had them arrested, and delivered the baby?"**

"**Nineteen days ago, in fact," Tony finished.**

"**Would you mind taking your son back?" Senior asked.**

"**Not at all…"**

" '**Cause I might drop him from laughing so hard," Senior said, handing Cameron back to Tony. "You almost had me there for a second- being all serious."**

"**But Dad, I…" Tony paused. "I'm completely serious." He handed Cameron back to his dad. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I have proof that this all happened."**

**His dad quirked an eyebrow as Tony stood up, and began to unbutton his shirt. "You see this scar, Dad?" he said, opening his shirt. "This is from the caesarian section I had done to deliver Cameron. I have pictures of myself from before Cameron was born, if you need further proof." His green eyes narrowed.**

"**You've made your point, Anthony," Senior conceded as his son buttoned his shirt back up. "I believe you. I do have one question, though- who is his mother?"**

"**Her name is- was- Corporal Jacqueline Manning," Tony explained. "I was told that she had donated toward the research. Unfortunately, when I was about five months along, I found out she died in Afghanistan."**

**Senior looked down at his grandson. "So, he'll never know his mother."**

**Tony sat back down. "Listen Dad, I know the circumstances are a little unique."**

**Senior raised his eyebrow once again.**

"**Okay, downright bizarre," Tony recanted, "But believe me when I tell you that ever since Cameron was born, I've been the happiest I've been in a very long time. I feel like my life has a purpose now. I mean, I love NCIS, and I miss it very much, and can't wait to come back, but… it's not my life. Cameron is my life now."**

**Senior nodded, acknowledging his son's statement.**

"**I might be asking for a lot here, but…," Tony sighed, "But I want you to be in Cameron's life. I want him to know his grandfather, and not have you be a mystery- like you were to me."**

**Senior's eyes widened, but the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. "I would love to be a part of his life."**

**Tony exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thanks."**

"**Can I say something?" Senior asked.**

"**Sure."**

"**It's going to take awhile for me to wrap my head around the idea that you… well, had Cameron," Senior said, "But I'm glad you told me the truth, instead of concocting some realistic- sounding lie. I also want you to know that I know what you did last winter." **

**Tony raised an eyebrow. "You mean the hotel bill and ticket?"**

**Senior nodded. "You had every right to call me out, but you didn't, and I appreciate that."**

**Tony smiled. "Can I ask- how is everything in that area going?"**

"**Better," Senior replied, and looked down at Cameron. "Maybe he came along as a way to help us reconnect."**

**Tony pondered that for a moment. "Our relationship did influence my decision to have him."**

"**Or, lack thereof," Senior corrected him. "I'm all for starting a clean slate if you are, Anthony."**

"**Of course," Tony agreed. "I didn't give him the middle name of Anthony because of me." He smiled at his baby boy.**

**The smell of fresh- brewed coffee filled the apartment. "Guess the coffee's ready," Tony said, about to stand up.**

"**I'll get it," Senior said, handing Cameron back to Tony. "You just relax."**

**Listening to his dad clanging around in the kitchen, Tony smiled at his son. "That went well, buddy," Tony whispered. "I told ya my dad was full of surprises. Guess I'd better call off Ziva."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	14. Chapter 14

"Inconceivable"- Chapter 14

A/N: Once again, thanks a bunch for the reviews and alerts! Apparently, I am one of a few people that is optimistic about Senior, and what he'll be to Tony in the future. But that's okay. I was going to end this with a different chapter, but there's something in me that wants to give it a little more. This is the result… hope you like it! (Heads up- there's some "Flesh and Blood" spoilers here!)

_*23 Days Old*_

NCIS Special Agent-In-Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs selected a key, and unlocked the door to the apartment of his Lead Agent, Anthony DiNozzo. Or, at least, he was the lead agent, until he took time off to raise his newborn son, Cameron.

Gibbs carefully set down the two cups of coffee, and the white bakery bag onto the kitchen counter. It was shortly after six, and he had decided to visit the new family before he headed to work. The kitchen and living room were empty, so he headed to the baby's room. There he found Tony, sleeping peacefully in the rocking chair, next to the crib. Little Cameron was close to waking up, and had started to fuss. "Hey, buddy," Gibbs greeted the baby boy, and picked him up. "I gotcha. Let's let your dad sleep a bit." He held Cameron, and walked him through the house. They went back into the nursery, and Gibbs watched Tony as he began to wake up.

Tony's eyes widened at the sight of the older man in the doorway. "Oh… Morning, Boss," he muttered sleepily. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple minutes," he replied. "Thought I'd swing by to check on you fellas."

Tony sniffed the air. "Is that coffee I smell?"

Gibbs nodded. "I brought you one of those double- chocolate scone things you love so much, too."

Tony sprang up from the rocker. "You are my hero, boss. I don't even care that you used your 'emergency only' key to come in."

"Haven't heard from you in a few days," Gibbs said. "Wanted to check in on you; make sure you two survived your dad's visit."

Tony sighed. Obviously, Agent David had mentioned it to him. "Yeah, we survived."

Gibbs motioned toward the living room. Tony obediently followed him, and sat on the couch. Gibbs handed Cameron to Tony, retrieved the coffee and baked goods, and sat down next to the two DiNozzo's. He raised an eyebrow at the Italian, and sipped his coffee. The at-home equivalent of the meetings in the elevator. He wanted more information.

Tony sighed, and began to explain. "I told him everything, Boss. How Cameron came to be, and all. At first, he thought I was kidding. After I showed him my scar, then he believed me. He told me that he appreciated the fact I did tell him the truth, as opposed to making up a more believable lie."

"But?"

"But, he said that it would take him some time to wrap his mind around what I did," Tony said. "I guess it's better than him completely blowing me off, right?"

Gibbs nodded, and took a bite of his muffin. "When did he leave?"

"Yesterday," Tony replied. "He visited for three days, which is unheard of for him. I would like to believe that this means he intends to keep his promise to be involved in Cameron's life."

"He told you that?"

Tony nodded, and sipped his coffee. "He told me about the little conference you guys had when he was here last winter. He told me that he's glad that I have a boss that thinks so highly of me. He also told me that he knew about the motel bill and plane ticket. We've agreed to not keep secrets anymore."

"Seems like things are looking up for you two," Gibbs said.

"I would hope so," Tony said with a sigh. "Like I've said before- 'he is who he is.' He's not exactly a good guy, but he's not downright evil, either. If he was, I wouldn't want Cameron to know him. He says he wants to wipe the slate clean, and work on our relationship. Do you think that's wise, Boss?"

"Well, what does your gut say?" Gibbs asked the green- eyed agent.

"My gut is telling me to give him a chance," Tony admitted. "For Cameron's sake." He looked down at Cameron. "It's been a he- heck of a year for me, Jethro. Everything that's happened in the past year, never in a million years, could I have imagined…"

"Seems pretty inconceivable, huh Anthony?" The corners of Gibbs' mouth curled into a smile.

"Pretty much," he said. "Nice pun, by the way. And, like I told my dad, I'm truly the happiest I've been in a long time. I love my job, and I miss it like crazy, but with Cameron, I feel like I have a purpose, you know?"

"You're seeing the world through a new set of eyes," Gibbs told him.

"Exactly!" Tony exclaimed. "You understand what I'm going through." He shifted nervously on the couch. "So, there's something I want to ask you, Boss."

"Shoot."

"Would you… would you want to be Cameron's godfather?"

Gibbs didn't have to think about his answer. "It would be my honor, Tony."

"Thanks, Jethro," Tony replied. "That means a lot to me." He looked over at the clock on his DVD player. "I should get Cameron's bottle ready- he likes to eat, and he gets cranky when he doesn't."

"Definitely a DiNozzo," Gibbs cracked. "I should be leaving anyway. Can't afford to be late when we're down a team member."

"I miss the office," Tony admitted. "I miss the whole crew."

"I'll tell them they need to visit you more often," Gibbs said, as he stood up, and walked to the door.

"Thanks for coming by, Boss," Tony said, heading into the kitchen. "I'll call you later this week."

Gibbs nodded. "Take care of yourself, and my godson."

"Definitely," Tony replied, as the door closed.

~*NCIS*~


	15. Chapter 15

"**Inconceivable"- Epilogue**

**A/N: What a long, strange trip it's been for our very special NCIS agent! Before I wrap up this little tale, I want to thank everyone that alerted and reviewed my story! You guys made it my most popular story yet! This is the last chapter… Enjoy! *HUGS***

_***6 months old***_

**It was shortly after six in the morning, and there was a whirlwind of activity in NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's apartment. He had finished buttoning his gray suit jacket, and turned to face a young woman with wavy black hair and deep blue eyes.**

"**So, Dakota," he said, "Are you clear on the routine for today?"**

**She nodded. "When Cameron wakes up at six-thirty, I'll feed him. Then, I'll change him and dress him. Between his feedings, which are every three and a half hours, he'll either sleep, or I get to entertain him. You should be home at around six."**

"**I hope I won't have to stay late," he told her. "I know you have a long commute home."**

**She nodded again. When Detective DiNozzo, as she called him back in his Baltimore P.D. days, had asked her if she would like to work for him as a nanny, she was rather surprised. The last time he had seen her she had just turned twelve, but he had remembered that she was very responsible, even at such a young age. She'd remembered that he was a good cop, but was immature. However, ten years had passed, and she could see now that her dad's young buddy was embracing his role as a new father. He was very nervous about going back to work.**

"**Anyway," he continued, "Here are the emergency numbers- pediatrician, my downstairs neighbor, my desk extension, and of course my cell." He motioned to the fridge.**

"**Anthony," she said gently, "we'll be fine. When you went to the office last week to take in your paperwork, Cameron was totally fine."**

"**That was a dress rehearsal," he said. "This is the real deal, Dakota. I know you can handle it, though. I'm sorry I'm being so nuts."**

"**It's okay," she assured him. "First-time jitters, and all that." The sound of crying had come from Cameron's room.**

"**It's been a long time since I've been to work," Tony said, as Dakota walked down the hall. "Hope I haven't forgotten too much."**

"**It should be like riding a bike," she said cheerfully, bringing the sleepy-eyed boy into the kitchen. "You never forget. Have a good day, Anthony." **

"**You guys have a good day, too," he said, taking Cameron. "And you, little man, you behave for Dakota today, all right?" He kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Cameron." He handed him back to Dakota. "See you guys tonight." Tony slung his backpack over his shoulder, picked something up from the counter, and headed out.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

"**Is he here yet?" Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito asked, and she power-walked into the squad room.**

"**He, who?" Special Agent Timothy McGee asked. **

"**Tony, silly!" she replied. "Today's his first day back at work, since Cameron was born."**

"**Oh, yeah," Tim said. "I forgot."**

"**I didn't," Agent Ziva David said, holding two hot beverage cups in her hand. "I thought maybe he would like some of his favorite blend."**

"**I think he will appreciate that," Medical Examiner Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard said, entering the bullpen. His assistant, Jimmy Palmer, followed closely behind him.**

"**I attempted to make some blueberry muffins for Tony's first day back," Palmer said, holding up a plastic storage container.**

"**Attempted?" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**They're actually rather tasty," Ducky said. "I was quite impressed."**

"**Yeah, I made enough for everyone," Palmer stated. **

**The elevator doors dinged open, and the team turned to face them. Tony stepped off the elevator, and walked toward his co-workers. **

"**Tony!" Abby exclaimed, rushing toward him. "Welcome back!" She jumped into his arms, and hugged him.**

**He hugged her back. "You know I just saw you last week, right?"**

"**But this is your first day back to work since becoming a dad," she reminded him. "It's a big deal."**

**Ziva set the coffee down at her desk, and hugged him next. "It's been so quiet without you here," she told him.**

"**We were actually able to get some work done," Gibbs said with a slight smile.**

"**I missed you too, Boss," he said, shaking his hand.**

"**Was it hard leaving Cameron to come to work?" Tim asked, shaking Tony's hand.**

**Tony nodded. "But, I'm glad to be back." He motioned to the container Palmer was holding. "What'cha got there?"**

"**Blueberry muffins," Palmer replied. "I thought I'd, uh, bring in a treat to welcome you back."**

"**That was… sweet," Tony told him, dropping his backpack and sitting at his desk. "No pun intended." He pulled a picture out of his jacket, and stuck it to the computer screen.**

"**Is that little Cameron?" Ducky asked.**

"**Yeah," he said, unwrapping a muffin. "Thought it would be nice to have a little picture to look at while I'm working."**

"**Wow, Tony," Tim said, "I never would've pegged you as the picture- toting type."**

"**I never would've pegged myself as one, either, Tim," Tony said. "But, I love this little dude so much.**

"**He is getting so big," Ziva noted.**

**The celebratory mood was broken by the sound of Gibbs' cell phone ringing. "Yeah, Gibbs," he answered. "Okay… be there soon." He snapped his phone shut. "Party's over, guys- we've got a dead sailor in Norfolk. Grab your gear."**

**Everyone picked up their backpacks, and headed towards the elevator. It was just another day at office, Tony thought to himself. Everything's the same… except now he had someone special to come home to tonight. And for him, that made all the difference. **

**~*****NCIS*****~**


End file.
